A confusing love circle
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: bella thought she was in love with Embry but then he imprints on someone else. she is left heartbroken, but is someone else there to pick up the pieces? And as soon as things seem perfect again Edward comes back M for lemons and vulgar language please R
1. Even a dog is better than a Vampire

**Hey guys its me again! This is my new story! I hope you like it! Please note that its set after Edward left, they are already werewolves and Jacob has no feelings towars Bella. Also Bella might seem a little out of character further on in the story and the reason it s M rated is because it has strong language and later on there will be the usage of Lemmons. But please do enjoy **

**Bella POV- **

Fuck. _He_ fucking left me. _He_ promised to stay with me, but as _he_ told me once you can't trust vampires. Not one single one. And mainly _him._Bastard. I couldn't even say his name, my heart was so shredded. I was so angry at him- at all of them. Alice didn't even say goodbye to me! Some best friend she is. Even... a dog would be better best friend than she is. At least it stays faithful and loyal to you, unlike a vegetarian vampire.

Why did they have to do this to me? I finally felt like I belonged somewhere but then they left and I felt more alone than I ever did. I had given Edward my heart and he ran off with it and stabbed it into a million pieces. That fucked up piece of shit that I miss. And yes I do miss him- he was the only good thing in my life I'd ever had. Of course I would miss him.

But they hurt me, and I was angry at that fact- they broke me into tiny pieces and didn't give a shit. Since they had left I had kept to myself. I didn't interact much with my human friends- only answering their questions they now so very rarely had for me. Sure, I would go to work and do my homework and eat and sleep but that was it. I wouldn't go out with any friends and in my sleep I would have nightmares about him.

"Bella?" Charlie called up the stairs to me.

"Yes Dad?" I asked him

"Someone is on the phone to you." He said.

Oh god. I was going to have to speak to them. I didn't want to speak to them. Shit. Maybe I should ask who it is. Yeah that's a good idea, ask who it is.

"Who is it?" I asked as I walked down the stairs and into our dull kitchen, where Charlie stood holding the phone out for me.

"It's Jacob." He stated.

"Jacob?" A wide grin spread across my face for the first time in what seemed like years. Jacob was the son of my dads best friend, and we had known each other since we were little.

"yeah." He smiled and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said in the phone and the smile was still plastered on my face slightly.

"Bella. Hi. It's Jacob!" I heard the cheery voice on the other end of the retriever say.

"Hey Jacob. How are you?" I said as my dad walked out the room.

"I've been good Bella, um so I was wandering..." Jacob trailed off at the end, sounding nervous at the end.

"Yes Jacob? What were you wandering?"

"Would you like to come over? I know it's sudden, but I haven't seen you in a while." He rushed through his sentence.

I giggle at his nervousness, surprising myself. "I'd love to Jacob. I'll just grab a jacket and I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay Bells, I'll see you then. Bye." He said happily and hung up.

Wow. I haven't felt this _alive_ since... he left. There was something about Jacob that just seemed to brighten me up. Obviously I still felt like my heart had been toren whenever I thought about him, but I felt close to happy when I spoke to Jacob over the phone. Shaking my head, I grabbed a jacket and called out to Charlie as I headed for the door, "Im going to Jacob's Ill be back tonight."

"Okay Bells. Don't have to rush back." I could hear the cheerieness in Charlies voice as to the fact that I sounded happy, and that I was going somewhere.

"Bye Dad." I called once again as I stepped out on to the porche and down the drive way into my beat up chevy.

Today was a nice day, so maybe me and Jacob would go out to the beach or something.

_This day really was brightening up for me _I thought as I started the engine nd made my way down to La Push, the small reservation outside Forks where Jacob Stayed. When I arrived at his small house, I parked my car to see Jacob peak his head out his bedroom windown, no doubt hearing the noise of the engine.

I was taken by suprise when I saw his face- his hair was cut into a short crop. He used to have long hair.

"Jacob?" I called, squinting my eyes from the sun as I hopped out the truck and stepping on to the damp grass.

"Yeah it's me Bells." He beamed at me before dissapearring from view. He opened the front door moments later to reveil a tall muscular body... with a tatoo. He really had changed. I bearly recognised him.

"You look...different." I stated as I trudged towards him.

"Do I?" He chuckles as he ran towards me, scooping me up into a tight hug.

"Can't... breath Jake." I choked out. "wow, Jake you're... hot...temperature wise!

"Oh sorry." He smiled appologetically at me as he set me down on the grass again. "Yeah, it's genetic."

"Yeah jake, you've got muscle, you're taller, you cut your hair and you have a tatoo. Has it really been that long?" I joked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I've just been filling out and I had a majour groth spirt over the summar. My hair was annoying me and I just thought I'd be a rebel." He laughed and stepped back looking me up and down. "You look a little different yourself Bells."

"Yeah... long story." I smiled weakly at him. I didn't want to bring the subject up. I knew he was their that night sam had found me and his dad probably explained what had happened.

"No worries, we have pleanty of time. Why don't we go over to my garage and we can check out that motorbike I've been telling you about." He grinned at me as he started walking off in the direction of the woods that surrounded his house.

"Sure." I said as I ran to keep up with his fast pace, stumbling a few times.

"Easy there, klutz." Jake chuckled as he held me steady for the fifth time in two minutes.

"Well I wouldn't be such a klutz if you slowed your pace down." I teased him.

"Alright, klutz I'll slow it down. Just don't fall again okay?" He laughed as he slowed his pace down to match mine.

"So where is the garage?" I asked as we reached a shabby looking building.

"Right here." He said as he rattled the door open and stepped inside.

I peared round the door to see a large area of concrete filled with rubbish and a car. "Is that the rabbit?"

"Yeah. Its nearly complete, I just have to fix a few things. You could watch me if you like?" He smiled as he picked up a box of tools.

"Sure, I could do that." I smiled and looked around for a place to sit.

"Here." Jake said, opening the rabbits door and motioning with his hand for me to sit in the passanger seat.

I sat in it and looked around. "Wow Jake. You're pretty good."

"Yeah, it's taken me ages." He laughes as got on his knees and started work on the rabbit.

We sat like this for a couple of hours, Jacob fixing the car and chatting away to me. I would reply to him with my answers and tell him stories about school, Charlie and My school friends- and skipping out them.

Jacob told me about all his friends but mainly Embry and Quill and how funny they were. He also told me about La Push and Billy and some of the old legends they had. He also told me about his school and how much he wanted to leave. Typical teenage boy.

We were up to the point where Jacob was finishing his car and starting the story on how Embry and Quill would kill you for making a full of their names when to voices were heard in the distance.

"Jake?" One called.

"Are you there?" The other one shouted.

"Shit." Jacob muttered as he pulled himself out the car and holled himself up. "Sorry Bells, looks like we have company."

"That's alright." I smiled as the two voices came closer.

Jake opened the door and popped his head out. "In hear."

He left the door open as he trudged back over to the car. "It's Quill and Embry, do you mind?"

"Not at all." I smiled and looked up to see two boys walking into the garage.

"Hey Jake, thought we'd stop by." One of them, the taller one, said and turned to notice me. "Oh who's this?"

"This is Bella." He said and then pointed to each of the boys in turn. "This is Quill and Embry."

Quill was the taller one, who had spoken first and as I had turned my head to see what Embry looked like I had my breath taken away. He looked absalutly... handsome. More handsome than him even, if that was possible.

His hair was cropped, but longer than Quill and Jakes and he was tall, lbut not as tall as Jake. He had the right amount of muscle and he wore a sweet smile on his face. He was just... wow.

"Hey." I smiled shyly at them before dropping my head to hide my blush. Fucking blush- I wish I could go and see a doctor about that.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you Bella." Embry spoke up, and his voice sounded husky and sexy... shit what had gotten in to me. That was not a Bella like thing to say.

"You too." I mumbled still looking at the floor, blushing beat red as per usual.

Jacob and Quill watched our interaction back and fore, stiffiling laughter.

"Why so shy Bella?" Jacob teased, burting into fits of laughter as did Quill.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Don't worry about them Bella. Their just idiots." Embry smiled at me, walking over to the part of the car where I stood and motioned for me to move over.

"Tell me about it." I giggles as I moved over to the other seat for him and he climbed in.

"Well I had to put up with these two since kindergarden- I'm telling you it was a task." He chuckled as he looked over at the two boys who were now playfighting.

I rolled my eyes and giggled, trying to keep my eyes off him so I would let my speach faulter. "Yeah you win there."

He laughed at that and we continued to watch them fight, laughing and talking lightly to each other. I learned that he stayed with his mother who was from the Mekka reserve and he never knew his father. He also grew up with these two and then only met the rest of his friends a couple of months ago, around the time when he left. I told him basically what I told Jake and we were now talking about our favourite stuff. I also recognised as I sat next to him that he ran a temperature like Jake did.

"Uh Bells, its 8 'o' clock." Jake interupted us as he stood up from his fight with Quill, who was rolling about on the floor groaning in pain. Jake looked a little bit scruffed up but that was all- obviously the better fighter than Quill.

My eyes widened and opened the other side of the door. "Shit. I better get back- Charlie will be dying of starvation!"

"Aww Bells don't go. Have tea with us" Jake pouted and then added on at the end mischeviously, "And maybe Embry could join us if you want."

"Jake!" I whinned and stuck my tongue out at him. "I can't- Charlie can't cook and he will be rading the kitchen looking for crumbs to snack off of."

Embry laughed and smiled, "Well I'll maybe see you the next time you're over at Jacob's?"

"Yeah- that will probably be tomorrow!" I laughed as headed for the door. "Bye guys."

"Bye Bells." They shouted after me as I trudged into the now sodden grass. I realised it was raining. Great.

As I ran back to the truck I realised that since I had met Embry I had completely forgotten about Edward. And yes I said his name- and hey it didnt hurt anymore- it must be Embry's doing. It didnt even hurt to think about him. Wow. Embry was like a painkiller for a hangover!

**Okay so what do you think of it? Please review! They make me very happy and I will update alot more! **

**Okay second chapter will be up soooon! Byeee x **


	2. Harry potter geeks and old grannies

**Bella's POV- **

I was sitting in bedroom focusing on my homework and listening to music for the first time in a long time- I had been hanging out at Jacob's or the beach and sometime's Embry's the past couple of weeks. It felt good for once not to be so caught up in my depression. Jacob helped me a lot but it was mainly Embry that had got me over him, got me to see how stupid I was to be hung over such a dick head.

Embry and I had become close friends- but it didn't seem quite right- it didn't feel complete. But I knew that he probably didn't want to date someone as plain as me and probably preferred one of the hot girls off of the rez. But I could settle for friendship for now.

After a couple of hours of neglected homework I laid my head down worn out from the hard work. My eyes had started to shut when my mobile started to buzz. I slowly lifted my head up to pear at my phone. It was Embry.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, letting a yawn slip through my lips.

"Hey Bells. It's me, Embry." He called into the phone- sounding livelier than I felt right now.

"Oh Hey Embry." I said lazily into the phone.

"Bella... I was wandering... if..." Embry started, but trailed off, sounding nervous.

"What is it Embry? You can tell me." I laughed lightly into the phone.

"I was wandering if you wanted to go to the cinema with me?" He asked.

"Of course. As in friends?"

"Um, not exactly. As in a date..." He murmured the last part as my heart went full force a head.

"A date? Oh wow. Um yeah. Of course. When?" I couldn't believe my ears- Embry Call just asked me out on a date. I had to literally grip the arm chair to stop jumping up and down.

"What about tomorrow at 7- we could go and see Valentine's Day? I mean I know its lame...but..." He chuckled nervously.

"Sure. Sounds good, I'll meet you there?"

"I could pick you up?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you then." Oh my god. I have a date with Embry!

"Yeah, bye Bells." He said before hanging up.

...

The next day in school was a blur. Though I did take in two things- Mike was acting friendly to me again and Angela and I had become great friends in the last two weeks. I smiled at that thought. And at this point in time Angela and I were making our way back to our car.

"So you have a date with this boy, Embry?" Angela asked me as we stopped outside my car.

"Yeah I do. Hey would you mind helping me get ready? And you could maybe meet him?" I asked her.

"Of course, I would love to meet your boyfriend." She smirked teasingly.

"Hey! It's not official." I said, hitting her arm playfully as I opened my car door. "I'll see you at my house in ten?"

"Yes. I'll see you then Bells." She said as she walked over to her car.

Once I arrived back at my house I unlocked my door and sat on the couch, aimlessly flicking through TV channels while I waited for Angela to arrive. I jumped at the sound of a knock on the door- I hadn't heard her truck pull up.

I picked myself up and answered the door, and right enough there was Angela with a box of make-up, a few dresses and shoes and hair-straightners. And for once I didn't groan. I wanted to look perfect for my date with Embry.

"Okay upstairs. Now. We only have three hours and we have a lot to do!" She ordered me, ushering me upstairs.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed as I run upstairs, and didn't even trip.

"So let's pick our outfit first." Angela said as she laid the dresses on the bed. "Do you have any outfits?"

"Not much." I shrugged my shoulders as I opened my small clauset and peared inside- there was a few items of clothing, but most of them were all very basic and way to casual for the date.

"let me see what you have." Angela said and walked over to the clauset, standing beside me and started to rummage through my clauset. She pulled out the few skirts I owned, a few pairs of jeans and some tops.

I looked at the pile of clothes that lay before us- over all it was a very bare pile.

"God I'm not going to find anything Ang!" I groaned and burried my head in my hands.

"Yes we will- we still have my dresses and if they don't work we can always mix and match!" She beamed at me before pulling out a flowery dress.

"I'll try it on Ang. But you're so much taller than me!" I said as I took the dress away into the bathroom with me.

After pulling it over my head I took along look in the mirror- I looked like a drowned rat in it. It was way to big on me and the straps kept slipping down. Shaking my head, I took it off and slipped into my plain jeans and shirt and walked back into my bedroom.

Angela was already holding out the next dress for me. "This one is too small for me- it's about your size."

I took the silky, lyric fabric in my hand and took it into the bathroom with me and tried it on- it was way too fancy for the date. It was more for your senior prom or something. Groaning, I pulled it over my head and changed back into my old cloths and trudged back into the bedroom.

"Well the other two dresses will be to big for you so it look's like we will have to resort to the mix and match clothing." Angela sighed and rummaged through the clothing.

After a lot of outfits and alot of failed outfits we found the perfect outfit.

"Oh my god Bella- where did you get this?" Angela gasped as she held out a red tartaned skirt.

"Um I don't know." I shrugged as I took a closer look at it.

"It's Abercrombie and fitch! I didn't know you were into Designer clothes!" She staired at it wide eyed.

I chuckled and grabbed the skirt. "It's just a skirt Ang. And I don't- Al...Alice must of bought it for me."

She smiled at me sympathetically before turning back and looking for a top to go with it. She soon found the perfect match and turned around with a navy tank top, and the tiny logo on it was the same as the one on the skirt- yet another Abercrombie and fitch item of clothing- I wander when Alice had sneeked that in? And instead of cursing her, this time I was actually thanking her very much so.

"The outfit's perfect" She squeeled as she handed me the top to put on. "Now just for showes and jewellary."

"Why don't you look for that while I try this on okay?" I said as I headed out the door.

"Sure Bells- I might pop back to my house to get some jewellery!" She called to me as I opened the door to the bathroom.

Once in the outfit I took another look at my self in the mirror for what seemed like the 100th time this day. It was perfect. It wasn't to revealing yet it wasn't covering up too much. It was tight fitted and I felt comfertable in it. The skirt came down to mid thigh and the tank top revealed the right amount of cleavage.

Grinning to myself I went back to the bedroom to wait for Angela when I noticed a note on the floor- It must of dropped out of the pile of clothes when we were trying stuff on. I slowly opened it and read it to myself.

_Hey Bella. I hope you don't mind- you're wardrobe needed a bit of an update. Love you. Alice xxx _

So it was Alice. I smiled to myself and sending her a little prayer of thanks. I had expected that note to hurt me- but all it did was made me smile.

"Bella! That's me back. I found a pare of shoes aswel as some jewellary!" Angela said at the door way, causing me to jump in fright.

"God Ang. Don't scare me like that!" I laughed as I slipped the note into my desk drawr.

"Well I did knock- but you didn't heat." She giggled as she walked in and set a pair of black, leathered, pointed shoes on the bed and a bag full of jewellery.

"Don't put the jewellery on until I have finished with your hair and makeup okay?" She warned me.

"Okay Ang!" I said as I fitted my feet into the shoes- they fitted me perfectly. "Hey Ang, who's shoes are these?"

"My mums, she wont mind Bella don't worry. She never really wears them anyways." Angela smiled reassuringly at me.

"Okay, if you're sure." I smiled at her.

"Yeah. Now come and sit down on this seat." She ordered, pulling the seat out of my desk.

"Yes ma'am!" I laughed and saluted her, before obediantly sitting down on the seet.

It took a full hour for her to apply the makeup perfectly- it was nice and the colours were nutral- a pale foundation, a hint of mascara, light pink blusher, a faint brush of smoky eyeliner and a beige lip gloss.

It took another half an hour to sort my hair- we thought we'd let it flow in loose waves so it didn't take much work, but the straightners were a lot of work.

"Okay here's the jewellary that I found at the back of my clauset- dont worry you don't need to give me it back. I never wear it anyways." She said as she handed me the bag.

I peared into the bag- it contained a pair of red heart earings, a red and gold patterned bracelet, a white and blue patterned necklace and a red, blue and white striped ring in the shape of a bow.

"They're lovely Ang. Are you sure it's okay for me to keep them?"

"Positive. I don't wear them- not my taste." She grinned.

"Thank you." I grinned and hugged her.

"Well it's the least I can do Bella- I'm just so happy I have you back. You really worried us- even Jessica!" She said as she hugged me back.

After we put my jewellery on we sat on the couch and chatted about what was going to happen on the date when there was a knock at the door.

"That will be him!" I grinned and had to fight back a squeel as I got up to answer the door.

While I walked to the door, I silently thanked Charlie's job for keeping him busy. I really didn't want him poking his nose into my busness right now.

I swung the door open to see a nervous Embry standing there with a boquet of roses held out in front of him. "For you."

"Embry! Aw you shouldn't have! They're lovely!" I grinned and stood to the side to let him in, "Why don't you come in for a few minutes while I put these in the vase? My friend Angela is around, but she is just about to leave."

"Yeah sure Bella." He smiled and shyly stepped into my house and looked around. "So this is your house?"

"Yep. Angela is in the living room if you want to join her. I'll be there in a minute." I said I as I turned into the kitchen to look for an object that remotly resembled a vase.

"Okay Bells." He said before walking into the livingroom.

As I searched for a "vase" I heard small chat coming from Embry and Angela in the living room. I rummaged all through the kitchen untill I found an old jug at the back of the cupboard. I filled it half full with water and planted the roses in it and set them on the table. No doubt Charlie will have questions about that later.

I walked back through to the living room to see them both chatting away lightly. When Embry heard my footsteps on the floor he turned around and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." I grinned back and sat on the couch.

"I better get going. It was nice meeting you Embry." Angela said, standing up and heading over towards the door.

"Nice to meet you to." Embry smiled at her before turning to smile at me.

"Bye Ang." I said with out giving her a second Glance.

"You look lovely Bella." Embry grinned at me as he took my hand.

My heart skipped a beat at his small action before I checked him out. He was wearing a white shirt, the sleaves roled up to his elbow, that was tucked into a pair of dark denim jeans.

"Thank you Embry, you look very handsome tonight." I squeezed his hand as I returned the guesture.

"Thank you Bells. Shall we go?" He said as he stood up and offered me his arm.

I laughed softly before standing up myself and taking his arm in mine. "yes that's a good idea. We dont want to miss the movie."

With that we walked out into the damp fresh air and made out way into Embry's beat up ford. He opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman and apologised for his car being such a reck. And of course I said it was alright- I'm used to cars being crappy.

The whole car jurney was filled with light chatter, often fallowed by loud laughter as we told each other merories from out time growing up. It was a good sign- nothing was awkward between us and we got on greate. Just like a couple should. As we walked into the cinema Embry took my hand gently in his and started to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I'd like two tickets to see valentines day please?" Embry asked the girl at the counter.

"Yes, is that all sir?" They asked while printing out tickets and taking his money.

"Could we also get to cokes and a large bowl of popcorn?" He asked with a charming smile, dazzling her.

"Umm...uh.. yeah sure." She said as she took the money.

While we waited for her to get our order Embry turned to face me, and took both my petite hands in his big strong ones. "Bella.."

"Yes Embry?" I asked, looking up at him, and like the girl I was momentarily dazed.

"You're gorgeous." He muttered as one of his hands dropped my right hand and reached up to brush his thumb across my face.

I imediatly lent in to his guesture, loving the feel of his hand against my skin. He slowly lent down, gawging my reaction carefully with his eyes. As his lips were millimeters from mine the girl had to interupt us. Seriously what was her problem?

"Here is your uh... popcorn and cola. Enjoy the film." She smiled weekly at us as I Faught the glaire I wanted to penatrate at her.

Stupid fucked up bitch.

Embry coughed and turned away from me to face her and grabbed the popcorn and drinks. "Here you go my lady."

I laughed at the simple way he said "my lady" And grabbed the drink winking at him. "Why thank you my gentleman."

His only response was to chuckle as he grabbed my hand and headed to the cinema. And being the gentleman he is, Embry opened the door for me and few other people that were ushering out the room.

"You are too polite Embry." I shook my head as I laughed.

"Well, that way more people like me." He winked as he took my hand in his again and lead me to our seats in the middle.

"Are you sure that everyone likes you?" I raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I'm possitive." He smirked as he took his seat, setting his cola on one side and the popcorn in the middle of us.

I took my seat next to him, placing my cola in the holder, implanted in the seat and turned to Embry. "So, is their going to be any comedy in this movie? Or is it just romantic shit?"

"Oh their is deffinetly comady Bella. Don't you worry your little fine ass about that." He said as he grabbed for my hand once again.

"Im glad!" I grinned at him as the lights dimmed- signaling that the movie was about to start.

As we sat through the movie, Embry had manage wrap his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him as close as possible with out hurting me. His hand would stoke up and down my arm sending electric shocks through my arm. When we dipped our hands in for the popcorn at the same time we would both chuckle and continue to eat.

So, so far all was good. Now we just had the drive home.

"So what did you think of the date Bella? Did I do okay?" He asked, stopping to face me as we arrived at his car.

"I think you did perfect." I smiled, "Especially since you picked a film with Taylor Lautner in it. He is just one fine boy."

"Even hotter than me?" He gasped, mocking hurt and shock.

"Nearly." I winked teasingly.

"Hmm." Was all he said before crashing his lips to mine.

His hand wrapped around my waist and tugged me closer as my lips moved against his. I could hear a slight moan escape his lips as I tasted the sweet smell of fruit. Delicious. That was the only work to describe it. My small arms wrapped around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair while his tongue trailed along my lips.

My mouth parted, granting him entry. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and messaged mine's with his own- battling for domenance. Our bodies were molded to gether and I had to step on my tipietoes to reach his face. At this, Embry lifted me up slightly so I didnt't have as far to reach.

After what seemed like seconds but what were probably minutes we pulled away, gasping for breath. He rested his hot head on my forehead and muttered. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"I have to." I smiled and gently placed a chaske kiss on his lips.

"Hmm. Bella I'm about to tell you something that may or may not freak you out, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Embry suddenly seemed nervouse.

"I promise I wont freak out Em, what is it?" I asked caressing his cheeck in my tiny palm.

He leaned into it slightly, and let out a happy sigh. "Do you remember when we first met- the legends I told you?"

"Yes... about the cold ones and the wolfs..." I said. "Actually Jake told me before you."

Embry laughed slightly, "I bet he did- anyway, that's not the point. Think along the lines of the wolfs... I can't exactly tell you, but I can tell you in clues."

"The wolfs... you said you were desendents of wolves... you turned into them and...oh!" I gasped as I realised what he meant.

He only nodded, not saying anything. He looked pained aswel- like he may loose me.

"Your a werewolf?" I asked. Wow. That was totally awsome.

**Jared's POV- **

I was running the parimater with Jake and Paul. It was supposed to be Embry Paul Jake and me, but Embry had a date to attend to- good for him. Actually I was glad that he had a date, then he wouldn't mope about how lonely he was.

_Yeah but she's not his imprint. And she's the leach lover._ Paul growled in my mind. I roled my eye, typical Paul to hate who ever loves leaches.

Not that I particularly blame him- but I didn't hate her... I just thoughr she was a little weird.

_And this is coming from the man that gets laid every night? _I snickered- Jake joining me.

_Yeah but none of them are leech lovers. _

_Stop calling her that! _Jake snapped at him as images of a broken Bella ran through his mind- she almost looked like a zombie. Even Paul had to feel pitty for her.

_Dude, that's so messed up. See this is why you dont love leeches- they fuck you up big time! _Paul snorted.

_Yeah. Well she did._ Jake sighed.

Actually we had this talk on a daily basis except this time we were missing Embry. Paul would bitch about Bella, Jake would then snap at him, Embry would go into a full blown rant at him and the rest of the pack and I would sit back and watch in between. It could get rather funny.

Who knew a girl could cause this big an argument between the pack?

_I just don't get why she loves him dude. _Paul shook his furry head.

_She loved him, but not anymore- she likes Embry now. And I don't know- maybe it was just the fact that he was different? _

What I had heard from Jacob and Embry- Bella was a girl that was selfless and kind, she always put other people before herself and doesn't like people taking care of her. And also in Embry's mind she was absolutely beautiful. Of course he would think that. But actually when I looked in Jake or Embry's head she was quite hot in her own way. She had long brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back and curves to die for.

_Aw man, Jared you think she's hot too? _Paul whine.

_I'm just saying she's good looking- that is totally different than being hot! _I said, inwardly rolling my eyes- Paul only looked at girls hot looks. I just couldn't wait until he imprinted.

_Yeah well that isn't going to happen. I hate that imprinting shit. _Paul scoffed.

I had to agree with the doosh-bag there- imprinting did suck. It destroyed lives. Like Leahs. The poor girl was like sisters with Emily and dated Sam, our Alpha, but then he went and Imprinted on Emily, and man did that mess Leah up. Not that Sam couldn't help it- he was literally forced into being with Emily and had to dump Leah, but he still felt awful for it. And Emily, she hated her self for doing this to her little cousin. Messed up isn't it?

I also didn't like the idea that you were forced to like the person. I wanted to choose who I loved and not be forced into it.

I was just thankful I hadn't imprinted... yet. Most of us wolves hadn't except for Sam and Quill, who had imprinted on Emily's other cousin Claire. The bad thing about that was that Claire was only two. Yeah. That sounds really much like a pedo. But the fact is, Quill will be whatever he wants to little Claire- whether it's a brother , a boyfriend- not going to happen any time soon dude- or even an enemy. Man the last part would so totally suck if that ever happened.

_Imprinting sucks. Period. _Paul stated.

_I don't know, I would quite like to imprint- then I know I'll never be alone wolf. _ Jake sighed- imagining himself imprinting on this blond babe with great breasts.

_Dude that is never going to happen! You will probably end up with one of those geeky people with harry potter glasses! _ At that statement Paul fell about laughing.

I just shook my head and laughed at the idiot.

_Shut up. You'll probably end up with an old granny. _Jake retorted.

I had to laugh at that- the image of Paul imprinting on an old granny was just hilarious.

_Hell no. _Paul pretended to barf at the image.

At this Jacob played a few pictures of Paul and an old granny that he had created, kissing and doing all the dirty business.

_Man. You would think you'd watch old granny porn or something Jake. _I laughed at him.

_Yeah well I don't. I just have a vivid imagination_. He winked at us as he lay down on the soil- lazy dog.

_Yeah whatever Jake, at least she'll know what to do, unlike the harry potter geek. _Paul huffed.

_Hmm well my harry potter geek will have more in it to make love to me than your old granny- she'll give you one little thrust and fall down exhausted. _Jake guffawed.

_Um guys you do know you are talking about people you have created in your mind and not real people? _I interrupted there bitching.

_Yeah, but we are talking hypothetically. _Jake smirked.

_Yeah whatever. My shift over, I'll leave you two pussies to fight. _I chuckled and fazed back- naked might I add. At least I had a hot body to show off and nothing embarrassing like a flabby tummy.

As I walked through the woods, not bothering to put my boxers back on I heard people walking about. Shit. Why the fuck were people in the woods in the middle of the night?

Never mind that question, I needed to hide somewhere before they came across my naked form. Fuck. Where do I hide. I quickly saw a tree and dashed towards it, slipping behind it and sighed in relief. That was until I realised I walked right into a bunch of teenagers with flash lights.

Shit I had ran right into a bunch of teenagers from my school- naked.


	3. Yeap it's official, my life sucks balls

**Jared's POV-**

Their eyes widened as the torch light landed on me. I blushed a deep red as they obviously were holding back laughs.

I tried to come up with something reasonable to say, but all I came up with was a lame question. "What are you doing here?"

The older one raised his eyebrows at me; I think he was called Kyle or something like that... "We could ask you the same question, as well as the question of why the hell are you naked?"

Oh shit... I had to find an excuse... "Umm I just thought I would take a walk... you know naked? I hear it's good for you."

What's his face nodded, but looked like he didn't really believe me. "Right... umm well we were looking for the bears that people have been talking about. I hear they are mainly spotted in here."

Bears? What bears...oh us! We are the bears! Fuck- we haven't been so careful with keeping out of sight. This was all the better to go and see Sam right now! Or maybe tomorrow morning- he would be asleep right now.

"Yeah well it looks like they've disappeared." I smiles as covered my area.

"Um, aren't you going to put some clothes on?" A girl said, blushing pink. I recognised her as Kim from some of my classes.

"Uh, well I don't have any with me." I looked down, shuffling my feet awkwardly.

"right.." She said, averting her eyes from me.

I rolled my eyes before saying a quick good bye to them and retreated to my house, blushing from head to foot- I didn't think anybody would be stupid enough to walk through the forest. Fuck that was so embarrassing.

I entered my house quietly; carefully not wake my mum dad or twin sisters- who were rather annoying might I add. I sneaked into my room after grabbing a quick but large bite to eat and snuggled up in my bed, still naked and quickly fell asleep. I was so exhausted.

...

"Sweetie, wake up. Paul just phoned asking for you to meet him." I woke up to the sound of my mum's voice drilling through my mind as she nudged me.

"Five more minutes." I said groaning and rolling over, the duvet covers slipping off my clad body. Not that I cared, I was so tired.

"Jared! Get up! And put a pair of boxers on the next time you go to bed!" My mum scolded me as one of my sisters, Anna-Beth, walked in.

"Eew! Jared! That's horrible! Hide your area I should not name!" She said immediately looking away and walking straight back out my bedroom.

"Sorry, I was just so tired last night I didn't manage to get boxers on." I said, covering myself up and slowly sitting up. "Where have I to meet Paul?"

"At Sam's house." She said before walking out the room.

As soon as she left I quickly hopped up, changed into some shorts and ran down the stairs, checking the time quickly on my way out- 12PM. Wow. I had slept in- thankfully for me it was a weekend and was patrol free.

I quickly grabbed a packet of chips and headed out the door, munching them on the way to Sam's. I opened his door when I reached his house, now finished my snack, and was immediately confronted by Paul.

"Bella is here. And she knows about us. I don't know how the dude did it, but he found a way around Sam's gagging order." Paul snarled through his teeth.

I raised my eyebrows at Paul. "Maybe he didn't tell her, maybe she guessed. I mean she guessed that they were vampires..."

"Whatever." Paul said shrugging his shoulders and led me into the kitchen where the pack, Emily and a petite girl stood.

"Jared. I'm glad you made it out of your bed so early." Sam laughed as he seen me coming into the room.

"Oh ha-ha!" I stuck my tongue out at him as I grabbed for one of Emily's famous blueberry muffins- but it wasn't her blueberries, they were chocolate chips. Hmm, all the better.

"Jared," Embry called my name and I looked over at him "This is my Bella!"

I looked down at Bella, who was tucked beside Embry and looking down at the ground, blushing.

"Hello Bella. I'm Jared. It's good to finally put a face to a name." I chuckled as I held my hand out for her.

She immediately took it, looking up and into my eyes. I froze, just staring at her like a dope. Suddenly my whole world shifted, all that was noticeable to me now, was this girl standing in front of me. I could feel the stings that were pulling me down to the earth reattach themselves to her. Shit. I think I just imprinted on Embry's girl.

"What just happened?" Bella- my imprint- asked, obviously feeling the imprint as well.

"What was what Baby?" Embry asked looking down confused, thankfully not catching the way I looked at her- and I was still staring at her.

"Um nothing Embry." Bella smiled and hugged back into his side and planted a light kiss on his lips which he immediately responded with a loving kiss.

I watched their interaction in pain, I wished so hard that could be me. In fact it should be me that she was kissing not that fucking prick. She was mine and not his.

He knew the fucking dangers of dating her and not imprinting her, dam shit faced brother of mine. I hadn't realised I was shaking so badly until Sam and Jake pulled on my arm and dragged me outside. I struggled against them, growling and shaking hard.

"Jared. Calm down man!" Jake hissed in my ear as the whole room looked at us, all of them confused at what just happened, especially Bella. Well Embry had no idea what just happened since he was deeply focused on _my_ Bella. Bastard.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I said through clenched teeth. Fuck this was messed up.

They obviously realised that I wasn't going to be able to calm down to stop the shaking. The only way I could calm down would be through wolf form, so they dragged me out into the woods.

"Phase Jared, so we can discuss this sensibly!" Sam commanded in his Alpha tone that he very rarely used.

With that command I shredded my clothes and in my place was a big brown wolf, snarling its teeth off. Jake and Sam phased shortly afterwards, thoughts of what just happened running through their mind.

_What the hell was that? _Jake asked me.

_Nothing. _I said bitterly, turning away from them and singing a tune through my head so they wouldn't hear what I was saying.

_There is obviously something that you are trying to hide Jared- just tell us. _Sam said, more gently than the way Jake had put it.

_I can't... then Embry will find out._ I stated simply, as I shook my overly large head.

_He's going to find out one way dude- if not through our heads, then through yours. _Sam told me the fact. It was true, he was going to find out at some point, but I could always delay that fact.

_Why can't we tell Embry? And how can you delay it man? _Jake asked me the obvious questions.

_I just can't okay. And I can always avoid him when I'm in wolf form- but the more the people know the more obvious the secret will get okay? _I said, closing my large beady eyes and hoping they would leave me alone.

No such luck, they were like a pair of praying mantas or something.

_Dude, can you at least tell us why it has to do with Embry? _Jake reasoned.

_It will give it away. Just one word and it will give it away. _I said through clenched teeth.

_What if you just tell us? We can keep our minds occupied when we are around the rest of them._ Sam said in a gentle, but commanding voice.

_Fine. But you can't tell anyone, especially Embry- or it will get too suspicious. _

_I promise man. _Jake drew an image of himself, crossing his hand over his heart.

I snorted- _not funny man. _

_Alright- I was just playin' _Jake chuckled.

I just growled. I can't believe I was trusting this shit-face.

_Enough. _Sam ordered us. _I give you my word Jared. _

_Well it's to do with Bella..._ I trailed off, knowing that was enough to get them to catch onto what happened.

_Dude! You imprinted on Bella! Congratulations man! _Jake barked happily, but the goofy, lopsided grin on his face was soon wiped off when realization hit him _Oh... _

_Yeah "oh" you fuck-tart! _I rolled my eyes at the dipshit standing in front of me.

_Hey stop calling me names! _He whined and looked like a little lost puppy.

I snickered- _is someone feeling bullied? _

_Bro shut up! _Jake snarled.

_GUYS! _Sam ordered yet again. Here we go with the whole, stop arguing with your brother lecture- yippee. Not.

_I'm not going to give you another lecture on this again Jared- you've been told several times. You just have to let it sink into your head! _

_Whatever. _I thought in a bored tone.

_Jared just because you are feeling down in the dumps does not give you the excuse to pick on your brother. _

_Fine I'm sorry. Blah blah all that shit. _I sighed.

_So what are you going to do Jared? Are you going to tell her? _Sam asked, ignoring my last speech.

_I don't know Sam! I can't tell her at this moment- I'm just going to have to wait and see when she realises that she isn't meant for Embry and end it with him... however long that will be. _I said.

_We'll figure it out- she won't be able to stay away from you for too long. _Sam reassured me.

_Yeah well I'm going to head back now. _I said as I phased back to my naked human figure.

To be honest with my self I rather I hadn't imprinted- it's a real heartbreaker. It screws your life up and picks who is the perfect person for you. I would of at least liked to have had a choise in which girl I imprinted. But oh no, they completely deny me of that small favour and hand me the girl _they _think is perfect for me. And by they I mean who ever created this imprint shit.

"You may want to put some clothes back on before you give Bella a heart attack." Jake snickered. Bitch, thinks he is all smart.

"Yeah whatever." I always kept a spare pair of jeans around the woods encase I phased out of anger.

I knew exactly where they were- in the bush that stood right beside me. I pulled my hand in and grabbed the knee length denim shorts, shoving them on and walking back to my house- Sam and Jake shortly following after.

As I arrived at the house everyone looked at me- waiting for an explanation as to why I got angry.

"A misunderstanding." I muttered as I sat in the seat opposite Bella, who I noticed was talking happily away to Paul.

Paul, out of all people. Paul- seriously? He was like the hardest person to get along with... and didn't he hate her?

I arched an eyebrow in Paul's direction, and as Bella turned away he shrugged and grinned at me. Idiot.

I went back to looking down at the ground, trying to look at anything but the beautiful girl opposite me, who was chewing on one of her muffins. Well they weren't Emily's and no one else could cook as good as that so I presumed they were Bella's.

"Jared?" A small, but bell like voice called my name, hesitantly. It was Bella.

I immediately turned to face her, fighting very hard to hold back my grin. "Yes...Bella?"

"Could I talk to you outside please?" She asked politely as she stood up,

I nodded my head, smiling. If I spoke I was affraid I would seem a bit over excited, and we didn't really want to freak her out did we?

As we walked outside, the cold wind hit her and her hair whipped around her face. I notices that she only had a thin shirt on and through it she was shivering to oblivion.

"Um, do you want a jacket?" I asked her, smiling kindly and about to step back inside.

"It's fine. I can withstand this... I have been with cold..._things_ before." She smiled at me reassuringly as she stoped over beside Sam's car.

I just loved who she used the word "things" to describe the bloodsuckers and I couldn't help the grin spread across my face. "Nice name for them."

"Thanks.." She mumbled but then sighed looking up at me with a frown apon her flawless face, "Jared, what's your problem with me?"

Oh shit... she thinks I have a problem with her. "I don't have a problem with _you_ Bella."

She arched an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her tiny chest. "Oh is that so. Then why did you loose your tempor?"

"I can't explain why I lost my temper... I can't explain anything... for now. But I promise it wasn't aimed at you." I rushed to deffend myself.

"Okay Jared. Why can't you tell us- you've scared everyone... even Paul. Who looks like a total arse whole." She said, trying to cough back a snicker.

"I know but they don't need to worry. I'm totally fine." I said and then cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well why were you talking to him?"

"I said he was an arse whole but I never said I didnt like him." She challenged.

Damn it the girl made a point. "True. I just dont see what you see in that shallow head of his."

"He's funny. But he isn't Embry, no-one is." She sighed as she thought about how "amazing" he was, I presumed.

Yeah and I probably didnt meat her match either. Shit I didn't stand a chance did I? Unless Embry finds his imprint, which I highly doubt, they will be together forever... and I will be a screwed up piece of dog shit.

"Jared? Did I say something wrong?" She asked, a worried look plastered on her face.

"Um. Sorry. I have to go. Shit." I stumbled through my words, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Jared what did I do?" Bella asked, a little bit of worry eching her voice.

"Nothing. It's not you. It's the fucking screwed up people that created us." I muttered before trugging back to my house, where I lay contemplating what happened.

Shit this was screwed. I was never going to get Bella Swan. My sole mate. She was with Embry. He was with the person I was meant to be with, and stealing all my happyness away-and rolling in it in joy. While I lay hear completely miserable and depressed.

Yeap it's official, my life sucks balls.

**Bella's POV- **

I sat in the kitchen of Emily's kitchen. Jared, the cute boy that held somewhat of an attraction to me, had lost control of his temper. I had a feeling it was to do with me but Emily reasured me it was nothing like that. I still didn't believe her.

I just didn't know what I did to set him off. And I didn't undestand the small pull I had towards him. What the hell was that about? God I was probably a slut or something...

I shook my head to clear my confused head. It was probably nothing.

"So Bella, you ran with leeches?" I heard a gruff voice say behind me, causing me to squeel with fright.

I turned around in my chare to see Paul smirking down at me. "I thought you hated me?"

"I did, but that was before you baked me these delicious chocolate chip cookies." Paul grinned as he grabbed for another muffin and sat down next to me.

I won't lie, I was stunned that the hot headed, ass hole , Paul was speaking to me. "Um.. yeah well to answer your question, you can't run with vampires... their too fast."

"Yeah... well we're faster." Paul smirked as he took a large bite of his muffin. "Not freaked yet."

"Not really... you're not the first monsters I've met." I smirked, feeling a little bit more confident.

"Yeah well we're the good monsters." Paul smiled.

"Yet, you were the ones that were made to look like the evil ones." I challenged, grabbing for my own muffin.

"Are you saying that your Embry is evil?" Darn. He had me there.

"Well... umm..." I stuttered thinking of an excuse.

"Exactly." Paul grinned.

Was he always this annoying?

"So have you done anything with Embry yet?" Paul waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"We've just kissed, you perve." I glowered at him, and he just chuckled at me.

"Hey, I'm going to find out one way or another- pack mind remember?" He grinned at me. "So I'll know all the details when you loose your innocence."

"Perve." I muttered.

"Hypocrtite," he replied.

"How am I a hypocrite?" I asked. Where did he get that from?

"That leach you loved sneaked into your bedroom and watched you sleep every night!" He raised an eyebro.

"Fuck you." Was all I could reply to that. When he put it that way, he was absalutly right, I mean even with someone's permision, who watches people sleep?

"Great commeback albino!" Paul snickered as he leaned back on his chair.

"How am I an albino?" I asked him.

"You're as pale as one." He chuckled.

"Well.. you have anger problems." Wow. I actually have a smart comeback for once.

"How?" He looked utterly shocked and I could help but snicker at him.

"Do you really want me to list the many reasons you have anger problems?" I raised both my eyebrows.

"Shut up." He muttered.

"Good comeback mutt." I snickered and turned on my seat to see that Jared had appeared back in the house with Sam and Jake, looking a lot calmer.

While he was away and I had come to the conclusion that it was my fault, though all of them persisted it was not- except for Embry who had no idea that Jared had even lost his temper- I had decided I would talk to Jared to see what his problem was.

"Jared?" I said in a low, squeeky voice- it sounded hesitant and scared, because I didn't know how he was going to react.

He immediatly turned to face me, a small smile plastered on his flawless face- wait flawless? What the fuck? "Yes...Bella?"

"Could I talk to you outside please?" I asked shyly and stood up from my seat beside Paul, who was now arguing with Quill about american football. I inwardly roled my eyes at how boyish that was.

His only response was to nod his head and smile at me, but at the same time he looked like he was thinking about something- he was probably battling with the anger, or something.

I walked outside, him on my tail and as I opened the door the blistering wind slapped me right in the face. It was bloody boltic, and I hadn't even thought about bringing a jacket- all I had was this thin cotton shirt.

He must off seen me shivering my ass off because he smiled and kindly asked, "Um, do you want a jacket?"

"It's fine. I can withstand this... I have been with cold..._things_ before." I said, inwardly snickering at my knew name for them.

Jared's smile turned into a full out grin at the mention of the name I had given them and commented, "Nice name for them."

"Thanks.." I murmured under my breath, though I knew he would hear it none the less, before sighing and screwing my eyebrows up,"Jared, what's your problem with me?"

He hesitated for a moment, thinking about what to say next. "I don't have a problem with _you_ Bella."

I found that hard to believe, I mean hadn't he just met me and all of a sudden he started shacking? "Oh is that so. Then why did you loose your tempor?"

"I can't explain why I lost my temper... I can't explain anything... for now. But I promise it wasn't aimed at you." He said in a hasty rush, trying to reassure me.

"Okay Jared. Why can't you tell us- you've scared everyone... even Paul. Who looks like a total arse whole." I said, trying my hardest not to snicker- before Paul had spoken to me I heard him speaking to Embry about what was wrong with Jared.

"I know but they don't need to worry. I'm totally fine." Jared smiled weakly then raised an eyebrow at me, looking at me challangingly. "Oh yeah? Well why were you talking to him?"

"I said he was an arse whole but I never said I didnt like him." I defended my self. Of course I knew he was an arse hole- but hey, I can like arse holes right?

He froze, trying to find a comeback but he had none. "True. I just dont see what you see in that shallow head of his."

"He's funny. But he isn't Embry, no-one is." I sighed, images of how perfect Embry was- I had almost gone in to dream world, before realising that Jared hadn't spoken in a bit.

Fuck did I say something wrong? Oh god, I just ruined it- of fuck! What do I do? Maybe I should try getting him to speak? Yeah that's probably a sensible thing to do.

"Jared? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, worry audibal and visabal in my voice and face.

"Um. Sorry. I have to go. Shit." He stuttered, looking pained.

"Jared what did I do?" I asked, the worry hinting at my voice a little more obviously. Oh shit what did I say to cause him to act like this?

"Nothing. It's not you. It's the fucking screwed up people that created us." With those harsh words said he walked off, backto his house I presumed.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to think of what I had done wrong. A few traitor tears spilled down my face. I hated causing people pain, and yet I've gone and done it again. I didn't care if I was freezing, I just stayed in same spot, completely still, hoping he would come back. But after five minutes or so, I felt warm arms wrap them selfs around my waist and pull me to the muscular cheast.

I looked up to see Embry nuzzling his nose into my hair. "Never mind him baby, he's probably just stressed, or something."

"No. I did something wrong. He looked so pained..." I said in a defeated voice, leaning into Embry's comforting embrace.

"It's probably to do with something else Bella. Don't worry." Embry's muffled voice came from hair. "Now come back inside before you catch a cold please?"

I sighed and nodded my head, knowing this was a lost battle. We headed back insided where everyone was watching with curiosity and worry.

"What was that about?" Quill asked me from his seat in my old chair.

"I just wanted to know something." I smiled weakly and Embry pulled me into the living room for some privacy.

Before Embry closed the door I heard a few wolf whistles- obviously coming from Paul, Quill and Jake.

Embry rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his knee, turning my body to face his. "Baby, tell me what happened please?

"It's fine Embry, we just talked and then I said something and he just left." I said shrugging my shoulders.

With out another word, Embry hugged me to his chest, my face embeded right in the middle of his bare pecks. I sighed in contenment and curled up against him.

We sat like that for five minutes, no words were uttered and the only sounds I could hear were the sound of our breathing, the light chatter from the kitchen and Embry's steady heart beat.

It must of been gone five minutes when Embry brought my face to his and crashed his lips against mine. Instead of the passionat and rough kiss from last night, this was a sweet and caring kiss. It was filled with love and reassurance. I wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled away after a couple of minutes, resting his forehead against my head and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Feel better know?" he said, a small smirk tugging on his lips.

"Hmmm I'm gonna have to say hell yes to that." I giggles and placed a kiss on his nose before standing up and walking into the kitchen again.

"Hey love birds." Paul whistled as he winked at me.

I sent him a playfull glair before standing with Embry by the sink, his arms still wrapped tightly around me, his head bent down to my ear as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

At this moment, I forgot about the Jared thing, and was happy just to live in the present. I mean the Jared situation will be sorted... wont it?


	4. I think I know why Jared left

**Jared's POV-**

Days past- god knows how many, I wasn't counting- and I stayd isolated in my bedroom, barely speaking to my family. If one dared to come into my room I'd send them a death glare that was sure to send them scurrying away.

Most of the time I would lie on my bed, looking up at my ceiling, or I wouls looking through my mucky window watching happy children walk buy. It killed me that I wasn't one of those happy children.

I never answered anybodies calls unless it was Sam- it could be important. But every time I answered it was just him checking up on me. But you never know.

The whole Bella thing- it was really getting me down and depressed. Just knowing that it was more than likely for me never to have her was tearing me up badly. I couldn't stand not having her. And the thing that made it worse was that my very own brother was seeing the love of my life. Sure he didn't know I had imprinted- but I still blamed him.

He had my girl- infact he didnt just have my girl, he had my happiness. While I sat here lonely and depressed. I don't know what I did to god to desserve this cruel punishment. I was good in school- mostly straight A's, no complaints an- and I obaid the law. Hell I was a protector! That's got to give me good luck right?

But no, I did something to the gods that cause them to inflict me with pain. Messed up life this is- they should be torturing Embry.

_Maybe you're suffering because you haven't tried hard enough._A voice thought in my head.

_There's nothing more I can do- she's happy, and even if it pains me, thats what I want for her right?_

_Yes you want her happy, but you can still be her friend._

_That isn't enough._

_You're being selfish. Take what you can._

I had had enough with that stupid, annoying voice in my head and blasted the music loud in my ear, tuning it out. Deep down I knew that voice was right, I was selfish and I wasn't giving it me best shot, but I didn't really care enough to focus on that. I was bloody heartbroken!

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so I took it out and, there it was- Sam's number.

"What sam?" I sighed into the phone. If he was just "checking up" on me again I would slam the bloody phone down on him.

"Bella's really worried about. She's blaming it on herself." He spoke in a voice full of concern.

"Well tell her it isn't! I can't stand it Sam!" I growled.

"I have! She doesn't believe me!" He told me.

"Im going now sam." I sighed, knowing it was just another pitty phone call.

"Jared. You can't stay locked up in that room your whole life!" Sam called down the phone.

"Hell I can Bitch." I muttered before hanging up.

I was seriously thinking of breaking my phone and having no contact with the outside world if Sam kept phoning me with his annoying concern.

Maybe I could run away... run away from my problems, run away from my pack, run away from my family, and run away from... my imprint- Bella. Thinking about that, that didn't sound so bad, in fact it sounded like the perfect idea.

I could leave La Push for a little while, aimlessly running around the country, free of everyone. It would help clear my head- It would help me think straight about this imprint shit- I didn't even ask for it. I didn't want it.

_Running won't help anything. _The voice in echoed in my head.

_It will help clear my head. _I retorted.

_It won't. It will just cause you more pain to run away from your imprint. _

_I'm not running away for everything- just until I think things over. _

_You wont be able to think clearly. _

_Fuck off. _

With that one thought that annoy voice switched off, leaving the room silent again. I sighed and picked myself off my bed after checking the time- it was 12PM. The twins would be at school and my mum and dad would be at work by now, so I would be able to escape un noticed.

I slipped out of bed in nothing but my boxers, I wouldn't need anything else, I'd be running in wolf form, and walked down stairs writing a note to my mum.

_Mum gone to a friends to stay at their house, don't know when I'll be back. Don't worry, I'll be fine and I will be back. _

_Love Jared x _

With that note written and stuck on the fridge I ran out the house, Immediatly phasing into my wolf form.

_Jared? _Quill's voice filled my head, sounding thrilled.

Fuck I forgot about the pack mind. I'd have to tune them out somehow.

_What? _ I growled grumpily.

_Where have you been? _

_In my room. _

_All this time? _Quill sounded shocked.

_Yes, now leave me alone. _I huffed.

_Where are you going?_ I should of known it wasn't that easy to get rid of him.

_Away from here. _

_You can't. You have pack duties. Why have you been so depressed? _

_I can and I will. And it has nothing to do with you, so but out. _

_Hey dude, I'm just worried! Chill man. _

_Fuck off. _ With that said I tuned him out.

I started bounding off, not listening to Quill's ramblings. But I felt like I needed to say something- I couldn't leave with out passing on a message.

_Quill? _

_Yeah Jared? _

_Tell Sam I'm sorry, and I'll be back soon. And Tell Bella that it was nice to meet her. _

Without bothering to listen for an answer I took off into the woods, not knowing my destination and tuned Quill out.

**Bella POV- **

I sat in Emily's house eating one of her muffins while Embry was out patrolling. But I was alone in the house, no one there to look after me- Emily had gone out to the shops and the guys that weren't on patrol were asleep.

I let out a deep sigh, hating the peaceful feeling, and slumped against the chair. I wish someone would come back soon- the quietness was boring and a little bit creepy.

To occupy my time, I thought of Embry. We had been dating for 4 weeks now and everything was going great. I realised now that a relationship with a remotely normal guy was better than Edward. He was cold and hard, offering only small and controlled kisses- nothing big. Embry could offer me anything I wanted, if that was just a kiss or... the full way. And he granted me his warm and cuddly self. The best part was he didn't try and control me, he was always so gentle, kind and loving and he would let me have my own space if need be.

At some point in my thoughts my mind flickered to Jared. The guy that had walked away from me when we were having a conversation. I still didn't understand his reason for hating me, I had done nothing, as far as I am aware, to hurt him. I had constantly asked the pack if they knew but none of them did. Sam and Jake had sometimes went to talk in private and the boys said they sang allot in their pack minds- but I figure it's just because they have important things to discus.

I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the door opening and the light footsteps sounding off the wooden floor. It was only until someone laid a hand on my shoulder, making me jump with fright, that I realised I wasn't alone.

I looked up slowly to see a very intimidating Paul smirking down at me. In the last two weeks, me and Paul had struck up a weird friendship- he still resented me for liking a leach, but he understood that I didn't like him anymore. We would insult each other non-stop, but all in good nature.

"Yes?" I asked, an annoyed tone edging my voice.

"Nothing... I just love how you're easy to scare." He chuckled as he reached for a blueberry muffin and sat down beside me on one of the mismatched chairs.

"I didn't hear you." I grumbled as I took a bite out of my muffin.

"You weren't meant to." Paul snickered as he stuck his feet on the table.

"Paul?" I asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Yes?" Paul raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is it my fault Jared is...?" I didn't need to finish the question for him to know what I was talking about.

Paul's expression immediately turned serious and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, rubbing my arm gently. "No, Bella. Jared just has issues. Can you please stop blaming yourself?"

I was surprised by the least- I never knew Paul had a soft side, but here he was showing me it. I smiled at him. "Thank Paul. That means alot."

"You still blame yourself don't you?" he asked skeptically.

"Yep." I said, looking down. I couldn't help it, Jared had started acting this way ever since we had met.

"Well don't okay?" Paul said as he stood up to get a can of soda from the fridge.

"I'll try." I smiled at him.

"Hey, what are you and Embry doing tonight?" Paul asked, out of the blue as he opened the can of soda.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I asked him curiously.

"I was wandering if you wanted to go on a double date with me and this girl Amy?" Paul asked smiling.

Knowing Paul, Amy was just a fling- nothing big. He would forget her by the next time he finds a girl. For him girls were just something to play with. This was something I resented about him.

"Is this just another fling Paul?" I smirked at him.

"Might be." He turned around and gave me a wink, "Well are you free?"

I smile at him and nodded my head "I'm free."

"Great. Want to go bowling with us?" He grinned.

"Sure..." I said hesitantly- I wasn't a very good bowler.

"Great, Embry won't finish his patrol till about 7:30, so I'll pick you up and we can meet him there- Ill phase and tell him the plans."

"That'd be great. Thanks Paul. I better head back so I can get ready. See you." I smiled as I stood up, stretching my stiff arms above my head.

"And Bella?" Paul asked, a mischievous hint in his tone.

"Yes...?"

"Let me buy you a beer." He winked, snickering at my horrified expression. "I'll let you pay for the whole night?"

"Fine, deal." I huffed as I grabbed my jacket and headed out in to the windy outdoors.

As I arrived home, Charley's car was missing. He must of been at work, or out fishing. It gave me my own space to get ready for the double date. I took my shoes and jacket off, placing them at the front door before making my way up stairs.

I had a quick shower before blow drying my hair. I took the straightners that Alice had kindly bought me a year ago, and started to straighten my hair. It took me up to an hour to get my usually wavy hair platinum straight. But I managed it. Thankfully.

I was still in my underwear so I decided that I would get changed, before a passing stranger decided to look in my window. I flicked through my wardrobe- I had now plenty of new outfits as me and Angela had gone out shopping last weekend.

I pulled out a nice a nice beige tank top, with a lacy strap and a matching pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans. I slipped on golden roman sandals with a nice flower sitting on top of the toe area and cream coloured beanie hat. I slipped on a pair of gold leaf earrings, a gold bracelet with floral patterns, and a beaded necklace with a pink rose attached.

I sighed as I reviewed my reflection in the mirror. I could do with some make up- but not too much.

I quickly shoved on some pale powdered foundation, a light tint of pink blusher, a few stroked of mascara and a nude lip-gloss and I was ready. At that very moment there was a knock on the door and I grabbed my new creamy brown, oversized hand bag and ran downstairs- surprisingly not tripping.

I was a bit too late in answering the door though, seeing as Charlie had already answered it.

"Um...Hello?" Charlie asked, a bit taken a back to the tall, russet man standing in front of him.

"Hello Mr...Uh... Swan, I'm here for Bella." Paul smiled politely at Charlie. Whoa. That was a new one...

"You're not Embry..." I could tell that my dad was narrowing his eyes at poor Paul.

"Um no... But uh... he couldn't pick her up... so I am..." Paul stuttered.

I held back a snicker as I decided to save Paul from further torture, "Dad me and Embry are going on a double date with Paul and his... girlfriend."

"Ah." Charlie's mind finally clicked into place and smiled awkwardly. "Well I better uh... leave you be!"

"Bye dad." I smiled as I headed over towards Paul. "I'll be home by midnight.

"Don't worry Bells. I'm sure I can manage to stay alive until then." Charlie chuckled as he closed the door on us.

I knew Charlie was still a bit protective of me after Edward had left me, but he was glad to see me happy so he wouldn't go all over protective dad on me.

"So where's Amy?" I asked Paul as we walked down the drive.

"In the car." Paul smiled as he reached the truck and opened the back door. "Sorry Bells- but you're being shoved in the back."

I stuck my tongue out at him before climbing into the back seat of his Volkswagen and strapped myself in. I looked ahead of me to see that there was a tall girl in the front seat. She turned around to face me; she was tanned like all of the Rez girls and had deep brown flowing hair and deep brown eyes. I was nearly awe struck by her beauty.

She gave me a dazzling smile as she said in a sweet voice, "Hey, I'm Amy. You must be Bella!"

"Yeah I am, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at her as Paul climbed in the driver's side.

"You too!" She smiled at me before turning to face the front again.

"Ready to go girls?" Paul asked as he revved the engine.

"Sure am." Amy grinned at him- I could automatically tell she was a bubbly girl.

The rest of the ride consisted of a conversation between the two of them while I sat in the back seat, tortured as to hear what their plans were for that night... not very pleasant.

I let out a sigh of relief when Paul parked the car and basically flew out of the car as soon as the engine was off. I nearly tumbled to the ground when I felt strong arms pull me up. I looked up to see it was Embry.

My Embry- god I had never been so happy to see someone in my life! I hugged him so tightly that if he wasn't a werewolf he could choke.

"Whoa!" Embry chuckles, hugging me back tightly. "Someone is pleased to see me."

"Well you would act the same if you were stuck with those two for a full hour." I shuddered at the memory.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away- too soon for my liking.

I soon found out why when Paul was by my side and Amy holding his hand.

"Shall we go in?" He said as he held back a smirk.

"Yep." I grinned and dragged Embry into the bowling place.

I marched up to the counter and booked us a lane and two rounds and after finding out everyone's shoe size the man gave us a pair of the hideous looking shoes.

Once everyone had handed in their shoes and slipped the bowling shoes on we made our way to the lane, deciding that Embry and I should bowl against Amy and Paul.

We surprisingly one- we weren't much better but Amy had such a bad through and Paul got distracted by her jigally parts, so we had a slight advantage.

But I knew it wouldn't be a full victory for me as I saw a smirk spread across Pauls face.

"What?" I asked tentatively while Embry was sorting his shoes and Amy went to the toilet.

"What about that drink I promised you?" His smirk grew wider as he saw my pained expression.

"Ugh. I thought you forgot..." I groaned.

"A deals a deal, now pay up." He winked.

"Fine." I gave in, huffing a little.

And with that I ended up with a jolly old hang over. Thank you Paul. So much!

**Embry POV-**

It had been two hours since we had left the bowling Alley and somehow Paul had managed to persuade Bella into drinking enough beer to get her drunk. So far we had managed to drag her away from her crazy dancing and signing on the table- which a lot of men loved since her breasts jiggled- keep her from hugging a lot of random people and from having a very verbal argument with the bar tender.

Paul's fling Amy went home half an hour ago after she was fed up from not getting enough attention off of Paul- who was busy helping me. Actually he was made to help since this was his entire fault.

At this point in time Bella had finally passed out and she was curled up on my knee as we sat at the bar table.

"What are we going to do with her?" Paul asked after we had sat in silence for long enough.

"I don't know Paul. You should of thought of that before you got her drunk." I growled as I stroked the sleeping beauties hair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get her drunk!" He grumbled looking at the table.

I sighed. "I guess we can't take her back to Charlie's. He has a gun... and I don't really want to die at such a young age."

"Well where will she go?" Paul asked sceptically.

"Well I could take her to mine?" I said as I stood up to leave.

"Yeah that's probably best. But what will we tell her dad?" Paul asked as he stood up and walked back out of the bar, holding the door open for me.

As I carried Bella bridal style out of the door I answered Paul's question. "We'll just tell him she's staying at Emily's and she's fallen asleep."

"Okay." Paul shrugged and headed outside into the pouring rain, quickly opening his car door. I was taking the car with him since I had transported here by wolf form.

I placed Bella in the back seat and got her comfy before entering the driver's seat and put the radio and heating on. I pulled my phone out and tossed it to Paul, who looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I started the engine.

"You started this mess. You can sort it." I told him, reversing out of the parking lot.

I drove out of Port Angeles in silence, listening to Paul's short conversation with Charlie. It wasn't hard to convince him of our story as he was just happy Bella was out of her funk and hanging around new friends.

"Well that was easy enough." Paul said as he chucked the phone over to me.

I nodded and placed the phone beside me and continued to drive in silence- not an awkward one, just that no one was needed to talk.

About half way home Paul's phone started to buzz, signalling an incoming phone call.

"Hello?" Paul answered the phone gruffly. I strained my ears so I could clearly make out who was calling us.

"Oh shit, Paul. I need your help!" Quill's panicked voice was coming down the phone.

"What is it?" He asked, rolling his eyes as I did too. Knowing Quill he'd probably be panicking that he killed a squirrel.

"Jared... Left...don't... know...where..." Quill gasped into the phone.

"Wow. Repeat that in English please?" Paul sighed.

"Jared phased eventually, but only to run away. None of us nowhere he is and when I told Sam he said to let him go."

Paul frowned. "But Sam wouldn't normally do that..."

He had spoken my thoughts. "I know... its weird Paul I'm worried. He'll not listen to any of us. Maybe you can try speaking to him? Or Embry? You're both out last hopes!"

Paul sighed. "What exactly happened Quill?"

"Well... I was patrolling the forest when Jared phased. And he said to leave him alone and that he needed to get out of here for a bit. Then he said something about saying he was sorry to Sam and to tell Bella that it was nice to meet her." Quill said all in one breath.

Paul's eyes widened and gulped. "Okay... bye Quill."

Paul hung up after that and set the phone back in his pocket, his eyes closed and he seemed to be thinking, his lips pursed together. This was a very rare thing to witness- Paul thinking.

"What is it?" I asked him, shooting him a quick glance from the driver's seat.

"I think I know why Jared left." Paul stated eyes wide.

"Why did he leave?"

"He imprinted..."

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the very late update! The next chapter will be quicker I promise! I've had a bit of a rough patch but I'm up and attem now so apart from tonnes of homework I shall be going back to my writing :D **


	5. Stop your bitching

Embry's Pov-

After heaving Bella into the back seat of Paul's car, I hopped into the passenger side of the car, and as for Paul, he sat in the driver's side. After fastening my seat belt, I turned to check on Bella- who had already fallen into an uncomfortable sleep. I turned back around as Paul started the engine.

"Why did you even buy her a drink? How could you be so stupid, considering she has never drunk before Paul?" I glared at him. The he was one of my best friends; he could be an ass at points.

"Why didn't you stop her?" He shot right back, arching an eyebrow as he reversed out the car park, and onto the calm highway.

"Because she would get angry if I stopped her- you know that!" I rolled my eyes.

"You could of still tried. I just bought her the first drink, she was the one that ordered the other four remember?" He glanced at me quickly, before picking up a little pace.

"Whatever. You shouldn't have given her a drink in the first place." I grumbled, but I had lost the fight- it was my fault just as much as his.

Paul was about to respond with some smart ass comment when his mobile rang. "Can you answer that?"

"Mmm." I sighed and reached down to his jacket that he had flung on the floor at my feet, and reached into the right pocket pulling out his phone. "Hello?"

"Embry! It's… It's quill…. J-jared….he's missing! Like really missing! He ran away…. Somewhere! We don't know where he is! He's blocked us out!" Quill's panicky voice screamed in my ear.

"Jared's missing?" I asked.

"Put it on loud speaker." Paul muttered.

I did as he asked.

"Yeah! He ran away this morning. Saying something about apologising to Bella- he wish he could speak to her more and to say sorry to Sam for him." He all but said in one breath.

"Sam doesn't know?" Was all I asked.

"Yes. But he isn't responding to him. We need a pack meeting."

Paul was silent- pondering something... a very rare sight.

"We'll be there soon Quill." I hung up and turned to Paull. "What are you thinking about?"

Paul didn't respond, he just shrugged.

We stayed in silence for a few more minutes, until his mouth suddenly snapped open, his eyes wide. "He didn't…"

"Who didn't what?"

"Nothing…" Paul trailed off, before pondering to himself. "He couldn't of."

"He couldn't of what? Paul what the fuck have you conjured in that psychotic mind of your?. If it's Sam kicking you out the pack, I'd happily through confetti for the after party, and prance about like an idiot." I sniggered., getting rid of Paul did seem quite an amusing idea.

"Shut up Nancy Emo pants." Paul snapped. "It's not that. I can't tell you. I have a feeling I shouldn't tell you…"

"Again, tell me what?" I pressed.

"Nothing! Just leave it Embry!" Paul snarled.

"Give me a clue?" I pleaded- I wanted to know what he was on about.

"Jared! It's about Jared. Happy?"

"No."

"Of course you aren't." Paul muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What about Jared?"

"He….Imprinted… on a girl. That was unavailable. And in love with someone else." Was all he said.

Wow. That was harsh. "Ouch. That must be hard for him. Why did you not want to tell me?"

"I just think he wants to keep it secret." Paul shrugged. We were half way to La Push.

"Who's the girl? Maybe we can help him get her." I questioned.

"I can't say. And if you knew, you wouldn't help." Paul muttered, concentrating on the road.

"Is it someone I hate?"

"You could say that…." Paul trailed off, pressing his lips together. "I've said to much."

"Just tell me Jared. What's the worst that could happen?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Paul finally snapped. "Bella's life could fall apart! That's what could happen Embry. So just shut the fuck up alright?"

"Bella? What does this have to do with Bella?" I frowned, this made no sense.

His eyes widened as he realised he realised he said too much. "Nothing. Nothing has to do with Bella except… imprinting."

He muttered the last part under his breath- thinking I couldn't hear. But I heard clearly.

"Imprinting…" I frowned, and thought about this. Then it snapped. Everything Paul had said fit into my mind. There was a reason why he didn't want to tell me- why Jared wanted to keep it a secret. It wouldn't just ruin Bella- it would ruin me.

"Jared imprinted on Bella…"

At those words, my life seemed to come crashing down, I couldn't think straight. The angry and unhappy thoughts swirled around my head like an angry tornado, taking out an happy thoughts in the process. He knew all along that she was meant to be his- letting me believe that she was the love of my life. Figuring it out now, it made me feel like she wasn't mine anymore- yes I was still with her, I was still the one that could kiss her, hug her, tell her that I loved her…. But I wasn't the one she was meant to be with, and she was going to figure it out at some point- she would feel the pull towards him, even if it was very faint at this particular moment, it would get stronger and stronger. She'd become more distant to me, to anyone, and more attached to him.

Knowing now, that our relationship had hit a rough patch- one that had hit ages ago, but not being noticeable- scared me. Not only scared of losing her, but scared that at some point in our time she would be in my brother's arms. I realised now, that I wasn't going to have to take this relationship with ease and relaxation; I was going to have to fight to keep her. I understand now, that no relationship is easy and relaxed; they all had their problems at some point. At first- yes it is easy, stress free, but as soon as you fell in love, you become attached and that's where the problems start. If I hadn't of found this information out, Bella and mine's relationship would have suffered a lot worse, not only would it have no one fighting for its survival, but we would also be confused- know clue in what was happening.

"Embry?" I could hear Paul's voice faintly in the background.

I slowly looked over to him, my angry and upset thoughts vanishing for the time being.

"Yes?" I said, my voice still sounding distant.

"Sam just called- they've found Jared. He had ran to just outside La Push, we've to pick him up- will you be able to control yourself?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine. Just let me in the back with Bella. I don't want him near her." I whispered.

I know it seemed possessive, but knowing he had imprinted on her, I didn't want him anywhere near Bella.

"He's trying to fight it Embry. He wants you to be with her- and it is literally killing him to fight the imprint… well I'm presuming it is- it killed Sam to fight the imprint with Emily."

"Well why doesn't he just stay away? Make it easier for him…" I growled, my anger was slowly taking control of me, and I knew seeing Jared himself was going to make it a whole lot worse.

"He didn't mean to imprint on him- it's just fates choice, and I hate to break it to you Embry, but they are the perfect fit. You and her…. Well unfortunately Taka Akai didn't think you were the best fit. I'm not saying to break up with her, or at least not right now, but you have to make it easier for him. Don't show PDA in front of him you know? He's going to find it extremely hard!"

At the time, I thought that I was suffering more than him- I was the one that would have to give up Bella when the time came- he would have her... eventually. I didn't comprehend how much the imprint affected him... not at that point in time.

"Paul... I don't want to break up with her. Why her? Out of everyone?" I whispered brokenly, looking down.

"I don't know. But Taka Akai knows what he is doing, and don't question him on that- there must be a reason! He knows things will work out eventually!" Paul reassured me as we picked up speed to overtake a lorry.

I couldn't argue with him on that, he was right. Taka Akai _did_ know what he was doing, and this is what fate wanted for Bella and Jared. Bella is not mine- never was and never will be- and I realised then that I would have to find away to accept it. But for the mean time, I would keep Bella, until the separation from Jared was too painful for her.

Another thought came to mind then- maybe I will imprint. Maybe I should be looking at other girls- not checking them out, but casually glancing into their eyes... if that wasn't too freaky... It would let me move on more easily. Not yet, but when Bella left. Yes, that's what I would do.

Paul's phone started vibrating again and I chucked it over to him again. I could hear the whole conversation.

"Hello?" Paul flipped his phone open.

"It's Sam. Jared is just outside of La Push. Pick him up!" Sam commanded before hanging up.

I sighed; I was going to have to face the music at some point. But did it really have to be so soon? I didn't think I would be able to handle my anger.

"Embry. You have to calm down, before you phase in this very car." Paul said in a calm voice.

I hadn't realised I was shaking so badly- being in the same car as my girlfriends sole-mate had obviously infuriated me. "Stop the car."

"What?" Paul looked baffled, still driving along.

"Just stop the fucking car!" I demanded, shaking more violently.

"Okay..." He said and at the next lay by, he parked the car, letting me escape into the fresh air.

I ran into the forest- by passers would probably presume I went to do a piss- and phased into my wolf form.

Jared thoughts hit me then- they were about Bella. _My _Bella! That was when I lost it- when I charged at him...

Paul's POV-

As Embry left the car I sighed and hit my head against the steering wheel. Why did god give me a mouth? I was so fucking useless at keeping a secret it wasn't even funny! After banging my head against the steering wheel several times, something dawned on me. Why the _fuck_ did I let Embry out of the car?

_Because he was about to phase-DUH? _

My mind screamed the obvious at me and I shook my head. No, no, I should have just calmed him down.

Now Embry's out there, possibly trying to find Jared who is very near La Push border. Since his mind was over consumed with anger, he wouldn't be thinking rationally and try and attack him.

_Why the fuck are you sitting in this car and not moving? _

My mind screamed and for once my brainless thoughts were correct for once. I had to get Bella back to Embry's- presuming that she wouldn't want to have to deal with Charlie's tirade in the morning- then make my way back to La Push border and find Jared before Embry attacked him.

I started the car into gear and made my way back to Embry's house, quickly pulling Bella into my arms and quietly tiptoeing into Embry's guest room- thankful for Embry's mum's night shifts at the hospital she wouldn't be back until at least 12PM the next day.

I took her shoes, jacket and jeans off and laid her in the bed and tucked her in before running straight back downstairs and outside, thinking about my dad so I could phase.

Running on all 4, I made my way to Jared- I could see the surrounding forest in both my view and his head and new exactly where to head.

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one there, Embry was there too and they were both having a bitching fight.

_Bella is mine !_- Embry

_She's not anyone's- she's her own person Em! But I ain't gonna get in the way of both of you if that's what you think, I'll keep to myself.-_ Jared

_You won't, we all know with imprinting at some point she'll have to end it with me and start a relationship! It hurts me to know that she isn't mine and in fact belongs to you!- _Embry

_For god sake! I'll stay away from her as long as it Is possible, but do you really want Bella to hurt that way? I mean, she can't be hurting as much as I am when I have to look at my own brother with the girl that was made to be with me, but she will feel pain- maybe it isn't strong now but it will be!- _Jared

_Yeah well when she starts to hurt real bad I might reconsider it! _– Embry snarled.

_You might? Em, you're being selfish! You aren't taking into consideration what you are doing to her, I know the harm isn't your fault, nor is it mine or anyone else's but you can do something about it! What happens if you imprint? It's going to make it even more hard on Bella! _- Jared

_That wont happen!_- Embry

_You don't know that, there is always a chance… you're going to look in a girls eyes at some point, you can't walk around with your head looking at the ground. _– Jared.

_It's rare, I doubt it will happen. _- Embry.

_It isn't as rare as we thought it was, Sam has imprinted, I have imprinted, it's usually only one wolf. Who says It can't happen again?_- Jared. 

_Shut up! You're trying to steal her away! _- Embry

_I'm not Em, I'm just trying to let you see that this could end in disaster! _– Jared.

I decided to cut In there, I was nearly at the border.

_Both of you cut it out and stop your womanly bitching- it's enough that Emily and Bella have a daily dose of it, don't need to hear it from you both either. _

_SHUT UP PAUL!- _Embry

_Stay out of it! _- Jared.

Damn, I thought that was going to be really affective. Now I just look like a fool. I sighed, shaking my head as the two woman continued my rants, and hoped to god that Embry wouldn't decide to attack before I got there.

Apparently my hopes were a wasted effort, counting that the thoughts that were now running through Embry's mind was him picturing attacking Jared.

But the thing that made that image come to life was when Jared said the few words he would regret…

_You don't belong together, never have and never will…_

And then Embry lost his nuts and lunged at him, knocking him into a tree, so hard it could of caused damage.

_Shit… _

**Okay guys I know this chapter is a little rushed, and it's only got Paul's and Embry's POVs, but they were important and you must read this chapter before next to understand! **** I am sorry this took so long to right but I have been busy with highers, transferring all my documents onto my new laptop. I had actually wrote most of this chapter when it had to be taken away to get the internet fixed, I got it back and none of my files were on my laptop anymore so I had to start this one again **** But don't worry I have roughly sketched next chapters plot so it will most likely be a lot quicker! Thanks for being so patient! It means a lot and I promise the next update will most likely be in the next two weeks! **


	6. Problems of imprinting

**Hey Guys, please read my note at the bottom, and while I'm at it I'll just say that I don't own any of the characters (I will someday own Paul and Jacob and Seth and Sam….). I know I've never said that before, but it's always good to start at some point. **

**Okay enough of me and on with the long awaited chapter **

**Bella POV- **

I woke up the next day with absolutely no clue what happened last night; the last thing that I remembered was dancing on top of a table. The rest was a complete blur.  
Sitting up slowly, my head started to pound, but thankfully there was not light streaming through the dark curtains- leaving the room in a dull grey. I glanced over at my clock- only there was no clock there. Weird, maybe I had knocked it off. Looking around the room for my alarm clock, I realize my room has changed completely, the bed was on the opposite side, and so was the wardrobe.

Fumbling for the light switch on the bedside table, I clicked the light on to see blue bed covers instead of purple ones, beige walls instead of my deep purple walls, and my once blue carpet was now a light cream colour. What the fuck? Had my dad decided to redecorate my room?

Shaking my head- which had its painful consequences- I slowly climbed out of my….bed and found that I was still wearing my clothes from last night. I decided I'd need to change so I walked over to my dresser… which was a lot smaller than before and opened the drawer. To find nothing but towels…. And a pair of boxers?

What the fuck? Had I fallen asleep in Charlie's bedroom? I looked around the room but it didn't look familiar. I pushed the drawer shut and then peaked out my bedroom window and blinked- I was in La Pus…

Wait I was in La Push… I was in a strangers house… shit. Shit. Shit. My mind started to panic as I hurdled through options on how to escape. The window? No I'd kill myself. The front door? No someone would see me. The back door? Risky but the best option.

Sighing I pulled my jeans back on and some shoes, making sure I didn't make a sound. I quickly fixed the bed and picked up any of my belongings before carefully opening the door, thanking who ever had made the door non squeaky.

I crept down the hallway, peaking in every open door, grateful no one was in them. I made my way down the stairs slowly, trying not to make a sound.

I had been so wrapped up in my own panic that someone may catch me; I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to the stairs.

"Rise and shine Bella!" Quill boomed as I was nearly at the bottom.

My response was to scream and trip on the last step, thankfully into Quill. "Quill? Oh thank god! "

"Woah Bella! I know I'm attractive…. But not _that_ attractive!" He snickered as I whacked his arm.

"No! I tripped, you gave me fright, I wasn't expecting you!" I muttered.

"Were you expecting Embry instead?" He laughed.

"No…" I muttered looking down.

"Who then?" He furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"A stranger…" Was all I said, he still looked puzzled.

"Why a stranger?"

"I thought I had walked into a random person's house…"

With that Quill was in stitches of laughter, bent over as he clutched his stomach. "Hahahahaha! Bella! No silly, didn't you recognise the surroundings? It's Embry's house!" Quill boomed out.

"It...OH!" Realization dawned on me; of course it was Embry's house! Why didn't I recognise that?

"That big a hangover huh?" He raised an eyebrow as moved over to let me through.

"Yep, and its agony." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you better get back in that kitchen where you belong!" He winked, but you could tell he wasn't serious.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think I'm really in the mood Quill, maybe you could fix yourself a sandwich? I mean Kitchen does have "He" In it…."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Damn you're better than I thought."

"Of course Quill." I smirked and then added, "Girls have brighter minds than boys, it's why we do better in school."

"Well school has… umm…. "Chool " In it?" He new he had lost the game and I shook my head.

"That's not even a word Quill, but thanks for proving my point" I grinned at him and then sat down at the kitchen table.

"Aren't you going to cook?" Quill stood their looking pointedly.

"nah, I can't be bothered. Plus I have a sore head." I shrugged and leaned back on my chair.

"What? No food? Why?" He whined, looking like a puppy who had lost his mum. Hah, too bad for him I had had a lot of experience from Jacob!

"You can make it yourself! " I sighed, laying my head on the table and closing my eyes, trying to block out the throbbing pain that Quill was not helping.

"I can't make anything!" He persisted.

"You can make cereal." I mumbled, not bothering to lift my head.

"Oh yeah!"

I rolled my head before standing up and heading into Embry's bathroom in search of painkillers. Once I had found the packet I quickly downed two tablets with a glass of water as instructed.

Quill was eating sugar puffs when I walked back into the room, and I quickly realised something. "Where's Embry?"

"He's at Sam's…. their having a meeting.." He trailed off, obviously not telling me something.

I narrowed my eyes, "A meeting about?"

"My mum….."

What the fuck? "What?"

"My Mum, she's been getting horny around the guys, it's disturbing and I didn't want to sit through it!"

"Quill that is disgusting- be serious!" I glowered at him, as I raked through the shelves to find a granola bar.

"A meeting about how to treat your brothers with respect…" I muttered before going back to his food.

Munching on my granola bar I asked, "Then why aren't you there?"

"Because Bella, someone needed to babysit you and I was the only one that treated people with respect!" He winked as he poured himself another bowl.

I scoffed. "Seriously? You have the most respect? You look up every girls skirt that passes your sight!"

"It was me or Paul." Quill grumbled.

"Fair play, he is a lot worse." I laughed shaking my head and then brewing myself some fresh coffee that I had found sitting out. "Why are they having a meeting about that?"

"Embry and Jared had a cat fight…" He bit his lip, and you could see that he knew he had said too much.

"A cat fight?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Alright a dog fight. Whatever nothing major happened." Quill said. And then, "Can we go to the beach? I'm bored…"

"No! We won't, do not change the subject Quill junior times that by like 4 Arteara! Tell me exactly what happened!" I snapped placing my mug down on the table.

"Woah, bitch has a bite." Quill rolled his eyes then sighed. "Embry attacked Jared."

My eyes widened. "What the hell? Whatever for?"

"Um misunderstanding. He thought Jared was digging on you!"

"But Jared hates me." I frowned. This didn't add up, why the hell did Embry attack Jared?

"No he doesn't Bella! In fact I think he really does dig you… he just has a weird way of showing his emoitions!" Quill smiled but then eyes widened "I meant friends wise…"

"No Quill, it's clear you meant what you said. And Embry attacked him because of this?" I wandered.

"Yeah…" Quill said before scoffing his beloved food down.

"What's the damage?"

"A broken arm… that's about it." He shrugged, now too interested in his food to care.

I huffed and grabbed my hand back and shoes, slipping them on and heading for the door.

"Where are you going Bella?" Quill called after me.

"Out." I said before walking into the cold wind, continuing to march down the soggy grass towards Sam's house, gently knocking on the door.

Paul answered. "Hey Bells…. Um you can't come in…"

"I know what happened Paul. I don't tend to come in, just send Embry out please?"

Paul's eyes widened in surprise. "You know? How?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know that Embry broke Jared's arm because he had been 'digging' on me because Quill can't keep his mouth shut."

"Oh right…" He let out a sigh before looking back into the house. "Trust Quill. Give me a sec Bella I think they're in the middle of a discussion.."

"Okay, I'll wait outside; send him out when he's ready." I smiled before sitting down on the steps as he closed the door.

I waited for about half an hour, just staring at the green forest in front of me and was about to leave when the door opened.

"Bella!" It was Embry…. Eventually.

"Emrby..." I sighed, standing up and turning around, glaring at him. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Woah! Bell's I just lost my temper." He raised his hands in the air, backing away a bit, noticing that I wasn't in a good mood- what with my hangover and then finding this out.

"That's not a fucking excuse! You don't break someone's arm Embry!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I… couldn't think straight!" He stammered.

"You couldn't think straight? Because he had a crush on me? Look, Embry, just because he has a crush on me doesn't mean he is going to act on it, and if he does, I don't return the feelings. You should of just talked civilly about it instead of breaking it." I seethed.

"Bells I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" His face looked like one that a child has when he's been in trouble.

"I don't care! You still did it! Do you honestly think sorry is enough? Embry you could have killed him! You should not have attacked him! I am not your possession, people are going to like me and you are going to _have_ to deal with it. It doesn't mean I like them too alright? Because you were angry, and because he likes me does not give you the excuse to attack him, nothing does!"

Embry's jaw stiffened. "Are you trying to refer me to that leach Edward Cullen? Who treated you like his toy? Just because I'm jealous? He's fucking twisted you up Bella, and you're just so overdramatic Bella, I mean no one takes their boyfriend leaving _that_ badly. You're so messed up."

I just stood there, my mind soaking up what he had just sneered at me and my heart felt like it had been ripped out its socket. "Wh-what?"

Embry's eyes widened "Bella! I didn't mean to say that! I-I'm sorry!"

I could feel the tears spilling over. "No, you're right, I am overdramatic, but I can't _help_ it. I…need to go."

With that I ran back to where Paul, presumably had brought my truck up from forks and started driving back. But the whole which had fully healed was resurrecting and was now gaping at the sides, like a wound re-opened. Embry was my medicine, my cure to Edward, and now that I had ran out, or rather ran away from, of that medicine, it was appearing again. I had to pull over as the pain took over and sat there scrunched in a ball, my breathing ragged.

**Jacob's POV**(because he hasn't played a big part so far :O)

I was listening into Bella and Embry's conversation while Jared was sitting feeling sorry for himself on the couch, Paul was playing video games and Sam had gone to patrol. I was surprised when Embry brought up Edward, then angered when he hurt her with the harsh words.

As soon as Bella left I tore the door open and marched over to Embry.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT TO HER?" I growled, tremors shaking through my whole body.

Embry turned around in surprise before a look of guilt crossed his eyes. "I-I don't know…. What came over me. Jake…. I… I feel so bad!"

"Damn fucking right you should feel bad! You know how much that leach hurt her and how sensitive she is about that! You'll be lucky if she stays with you" I growled, trying to control myself.

"I know Jake, I know. I don't know… I… I just my wolf is getting the better of me." He hung his head.

"Well you better fucking rein it in because it's causing a lot of damage!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm trying to, but it comes at its own accord! You need to help me Jake." He looked at me with eyes that looked filled with guilt and sorrow, I _nearly_ felt bad for him.

"You got that right, I will help you, because hurt her again, I will break you!" I warned in a deadly calm but serious voice.

"I won't but Jake, just keep me in control okay? And help me get her back, please?" He pleaded.

"I will, just go inside please?" I asked and then once he was in I took form of my wolf. I had to find Bella and make sure she was okay.

Running along the edge of the road in the protection of the forest. I found her Chevy truck pulled up at the side of the road. I skidded to a Holt and phased into my human form, pulling my shorts back on.

I ran over to her truck after making sure no-one had seen me and opened her door and pulled her out of the truck and sat her in the passenger side, before hopping into the driver's side.

Before I could start the engine she was cuddling into me and sobbing. I instantly put my arms around her and hugged her close, rubbing her back. I remember when Bella and I were younger, and she would always come to me when she was upset- I had had a small crush on her then, but my feelings passed as I grew up, knowing she'd never love me. And I now know my place in her life was her best friend. The person who comforted her and made sure she was okay. Be there for her while she sobbed and help her through everything, and though we hadn't really hung out for a while, I was still there for her, and that was what I was doing.

"Shhh Bella. It's okay honey. I'm here. It's alright." I soothed as I ran a hand through her hair.

"He hurt me Jake. Both of them did." She curled up against me and sobbed into my chest.

I sighed and kissed her head. "I know Bell's, but you need to know Embry didn't mean what he had said, his wolf got the better of him. Nothing he said was true."

"But he said it Jake, he still said it. It was like when Edward left all over again." She cried and tightened her arms around me.

I hugged her closer. "I know Bells, but Embry isn't Edward, and he does _not_ mean what he said, he will _not_ leave you. His wolf just lost control alright. He is kicking himself about it."

"I can't see him. Not yet." She whimpered and buried her head into my chest.

"Bells take some time to yourself, maybe spend some time with Angela, but speak to him soon okay? Don't leave it too long." I said as I let go a little bit.

"O-okay Jake." She sighed and pulled away, and curled up in the passenger seat.

"I'll take you home, just rest okay?" I placed a hand on her knee before starting the car and driving her home.

I had a feeling that things with Bella, Embry and Jared were about to get very complicated….

**Jared's POV **

As I slumped on the couch, not paying attention to the fact that Jacob had just stormed out the house, Paul turned to me.

"Jared you need to talk to her man." He said out of the blue.

I frowned confused, we were best friends, brothers in every way but blood, had been since the age of three, but no way did we have that weird psychic bond thing. "What?"

"Bella. You need to talk to Bella." He informed me.

"I… I can't, it will just complicate things." I sighed , looking up at the ceiling.

"No Jared. Not talking to her is what's making things complicated. You just need to speak to her, tell her you don't hate her, that your just going through a rough stage, and that you would like to be _friends._" He said.

Paul had actually made up a good point for once in his life, but I still couldn't go along with it.

"No Paul, Embry will kill me. And Bella wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Yeah She would. Man she was angry at Embry for what he did to you. She was defending you and now he's hurt her, you can reassure her. Be there to show you _do _care for her and don't hate her."

"She wouldn't want me. I've never really spoken to her. I can't interfere in her life. I just… She should be with who she wants. Not be forced into something." I looked over at Paul briefly before staring back up at the ceiling.

"Fine, but you need to talk to her. Soon. Just talk to her- nothing else. You're hurting her and you, and the outcome will not be good if you continue this way- it's what's causing all these problems."

"No Paul, what is causing all these problems is the fucking Imprint. It does it all the time- first it messed with Sam, Emily and Leah. Now it's messing with me and Bella and Embry." I said, and it was true, imprinting was a horrible thing.

"Jared. The imprint does not mess people up. It's the people and the way they handle it. Sam ignored the imprint and so did Emily and look what happened? If they just gave into it, first time, he would not have hurt Emily. Your hurting Bella. It may mess with other people, but given time they will get over it. It's better to hurt one that many. If you ignore it, it will leave permanent damage."

I sighed and shook my head. "But look what it did to Leah; she's still not over it."

"That's Leah; she takes things hard and never gets over it." Paul stated, shrugging.

"What if Embry is like that?" I quizzed him.

"Embry will let it go, eventually, but like I said if you ignore it you will hurt all of you permanently, if you… give into it, or do _something_ about it, you're only going to hurt one person temporarily." He spoke every word slowly; to make sure it made sense.

It finally clicked; I was just making everything worse. I had to talk to her. Not now… but soon, very soon.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ, IMPRORTANT! **_

**Okay, this is the next chapter sorry it took longer, I got caught up with studying again! But here it is, it took me a while because I had a little bit of writers block with Jacob and Jared's POV. It's a little short, but I did what I could The next few chapters will have a few bits of Bella and jared, a lot more Jacob, and a near lemon And As Jacob stated everything is going to heat up.**

**I am also going to make a Paul and Bella story at some point in the near future when things calm down a little and I decide what stories I continue with, I have WAY too many that I don't think I will finish- But I will be finishing this one, of course! Please review me ideas for the Bella X Paul story, and tell me what you think of this chapter **


	7. Making amends

**Wooooo! It's up- eventually! So sorry for the long wait guys! I was trying to start off my new story, I had exams and revision to do, I fell ill and on top of that I have just come back from holiday! I am extremely sorry! Here's the chapter! Warning, it does contain a lemon near the end (My first one, please tell me if it's okay!) I'm slightly nervous about it (another reason why it's late!). If you don't want to read that part you can skip it out- it isn't too important so you won't miss much **

**Jared's POV- **

I had finally taken in the courage to talk to Bella the next day. Paul, for the love of what is holly was actually right for once. If I couldn't be friends with her, I had to at least talk to her. Maybe we could build up a friendship, and I hoped Embry would accept that.

What I had heard from Jacob, Embry and Bella were still not talking- though Embry was trying to speak to her. I couldn't believe what he said to her- what an ass. He knew how upset over Edward she had been, and he had to prise her weakness out.

Sighing, I raised my hand to knock on the door of Bella's house, and waited for a few minutes before the door was tugged away from the hinges.

"Jared?" Bella asked baffled, blinking in surprise.

"Um…hey Bella." I said, feeling slightly awkward as I shuffled my feet on the porch step.

"What is it?" She said shyly before narrowing her eyes. "Did Embry send you?"

"Uh no, if you hadn't noticed, we're not exactly on good terms…" I smiles slightly, raising my nearly fixed arm.

"Ah. Yeah…sorry... do you want to come in?" She asked awkwardly.

I bit my lip and had to force myself not to sound too eager. "Um yeah sure."

She opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. This would be the first time I would see the inside of her house. I had to control my breathing, or I may seem a little weird.

"Uh, so why are you here?" She said as she showed me into the living room.

Shit what do I say? "I want to talk to you…"

_Nice going Jared… can you say anything more stupid? _

That damn voice again.

_And that damn voice can help you…. Just tell her… that you've given the wrong impression. _

"Because I think I've given the wrong impression." _Nice save. _

"Oh right…What impression?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows as she sat down, motioning me to do the same.

Erm…. Where's the damn voice when you needed it?

_Sit the fuck down and say that you've made it seem like you hated her. Is it really that hard? _

When you lose the will to think straight, yes. But I did what it said and sat down. "I just thought, I made it look like I hated you..."

"Oh right… well that's… true. Do you?" She asked shyly, and I could see her cheeks blush as she looked at the ground. God she was beautiful.

"No, um I was just going through a rough patch." I smiled timidly, feeling myself blush.

I really was turning into a pussy…. Soon I'll be losing my man card.

"Oh what happened?" She frowned, and sucking the bottom lip into her mouth.

Oh shit. _Family problems. _

"Uh, just family problems." I said smiling. "But I don't hate you Bella."

"You don't?" Her face perked up, and for once I felt the slight chance of hope.

"No, I would actually like to get to know you… if that's alright with you?" I said quietly.

What happened to confident Jared?

"I'd like that… We could maybe meet up at some point?" Bella said, seeming a little more confident.

He shoots, he scores. The hope I felt in me increased, she wanted to meet up. I found it hard this time not too sound too eager and to hold my grind back.

"Uh yeah, when?" I said, hoping she didn't hear the over happiness in my voice.

"Call me and we'll arrange it." She said smiling as she wrote down her number and handed it to me.

"Alright, I will." I said, standing up and following her back to the front door, smiling widely and hopping she couldn't see.

"Bye Jared." She waved me off.

"Bye Bella." I called as I headed into my car.

"So how did it go?" A voice from beside me said, making me jump.

"Oh good lord Paul! Seriously? How did you get in my car? Did you follow me?" I glared at him.

"The car was unlocked. And yes I followed you, but please don't make me sound like a stalker." He smirked at me.

"Well you sound like a stalker… you followed me here dude. And waited for me in my car. What the hell?"

He smirked. "Well now I'm your stalker."

"Great, just what I need right now." I rolled my eyes.

"Well tell me what happened bitch." He demanded crossing his arms.

"Okay one, don't call me bitch and two, sound like a girl." I laughed as I started the car.

"Just tell me." He scowled, which made me laugh harder.

"Um, we talked… and I think we're going to hang out." I said, the smile spreading on my face.

"Aw, Jared and Bella's day of fun." Paul mocked, with his signature smirk.

"Shut up. Now let's go before she thinks we're stalking her."

**Bella's POV- **

Just after Jared had left, I made my way up to La Push. It was time for me to forgive Embry, after ignoring him for a full week. That week had been weird; I kept thinking about Jared more than Embry- had he been alright? Did he really hate me? What were these strange feelings I felt towards him?

But I finally managed to push them to the back of my mind and now I was standing outside Embry's house, waiting for someone to answer the door. Before I turned to go back, presuming Embry was on Patrol and his mum, who I had yet to meet, was at work, the door was swung open.

"Bella?" Embry blinked once. Twice. Three times before lifting me into a bone crushing hug. "I am so sorry!"

"Hold on. Not so fast I want a reason and a proper apology before any of that." I told him sternly, managing to wriggle out of his grasp.

He sighed as he dropped his hands to his sides before launching into his apology. "Bella, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say the things I said, I hadn't fully recovered from my anger at Jared and the wolf took control- I can promise it won't happen again."

"That's all I needed to hear." I said before he grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, and I couldn't help but giggle at his over eagerness.

"Great!" Was all he said before leaning down and kissing me.

The kiss wasn't like the soft tender ones we had before, where they were gentle and tender- he had ben weary of my still healing heart. This one was passionate and rough, but I liked it. I immediately sank into the kiss, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and hands knitting into his short black hair, as his arms encircled my petite waist and pulled me flush against his chest.

I slowly dragged my tongue along his plump lower lip before he parted them and allowed me entrance to his mouth. Our tongues danced with each other, messaging the other, and fighting for dominance. It wasn't long before we fell back onto his couch, my back laying on the soft material as he hovered over me, his hands now gripping my hips. My hands fell down to his shoulders, and ghosted down his muscular arms and landed on his stomach.

He groaned slightly as my hands made their way under his shirt and slowly pulled it up, hour tongues still in a dance with each other, before he pulled away from me to help me take it off. Once the thin material had been flung to the floor, my hands racked up and down his bare body, feeling his pecks, and abs. Embry let out a small moan from the back of his throat before latching his lips onto the side of my neck.

*********lemon starts here!******** **

His lips were moist against my pale skin as he trailed kisses down my neck. I let a small moan slip through my lips as my hands knitted back into his hair. Shortly after sucking on the sweet spot on my neck Embry pulled away slight and looked down at my shirt and back to me as if to ask permission. I nodded my approval.

"Are you sure Bella? This is a big step.." He muttered- he had always been so careful around me, never wanting to push me too far.

"I'm sure Embry. I'm ready to take this step." I smiled, letting him know that I wanted to go to third base. We had never really talked about how far we wanted to go, we just went with the flow.

He smiled back, before slowly slipping my top off, and throwing it along by his shirt. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to Em." I said softly as I bit my lip.

With that, Embry leaned down and nibbles along the cleavage of my breasts as his arms snaked around and easily unhooked my bra. He pulled back up to view them and I suddenly felt self-conscious, what If he didn't like what he saw?

"Bella…" He trailed off and cupped my chin with his fingers, making my chocolate coloured eyes looking into his coal black eyes. "You're beautiful."

I smiled softly; his words made me feel more confident. "You are too Embry."

He smiled back, before latching his lips to my now hardened nipple. I moaned a little louder as my fingers tugged gently at his hair, my head falling back onto the cushion.

"Embry." His name passed my lips with such a soft purr that it felt luxurious.

"Mmm Bells." He whispered huskily as he sucked on each of my breasts, licking and nibbling around them.

I moaned softly and whimpered when he pulled away. But he was slowly sliding down so his face was level with my tummy and then trailed butterfly kisses along my stomach. The kisses were tickly, and I couldn't help the peal of laughter that left my lips. Embry raised an eyebrow at me before slowly hooking his fingers into my skirt, still looking at me- but now cautiously. I nodded my head, knowing he was asking if it was alright to go ahead.

He pealed my skirt and pants down and once over my feat, he flung them somewhere in the room.

I stopped him before he could reach down there and bit my lip as I unbuckled his belt, looking into his eyes the whole time. He happily helped me get his trousers and boxers off, letting them fall onto the carpet.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked again.

I nodded my head- I was sure I wanted to go this far, we had been together for two months now, and I was finally feeling comfortable enough with him.

Embry slowly slid a finger over my clit, and gave it a little rub before gliding his tongue along it. The feeling was sensational. A small groan escaped my lips as my fingers gripped at the cushiony material of the couch. Embry smiled up at me before slowly slipping his tongue into my pussy and swivelled it about slightly as his fingers caressed my thighs.

His tongue soon slipped out, and was replaced by two long fingers. I could feel a light tingly feeling in my lower abdomen as he slowly slid his fingers in and out, whispering "so wet." I was to overcome by pleasure to smile down at him, so all I did was let another loud moan escape my lips. He repeated the same motion until I reached my peak and went over the edge- the orgasm shooting onto his fingers.

As I came down from my high I blushed as Embry slid back up me and lay next to me. "That was um…really good." I struggled for words, slightly unsure of what to do.

"Don't be shy honey, it's natural" Embry smiled down at me, placing a small peck on my lips.

I smiled back, a little more comfortable as I cuddled into him, and very wisely remembered to pull a top and a pair of pants on encase his mother came back. Embry chuckled huskily before putting his own boxers on and then grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around us.

"I love you." He whispered as he closed his eyes and snuggled into me.

"I love you too." I whispered back and we both fell into a deep slumber.

**There we go! What did you think? Please review! I promise to reply, like always to show my appreciation! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews so far! **


	8. Betrayed

Bella's POV-

It was a few days later after Embry had touched me when everything went wrong. I was sitting on a piece of driftwood at the beach waiting for Embry. He was ten minutes late and I was beginning to worry- I had tried phoning and texting him but he didn't reply.

I waited another 15 minutes before I decided I would try his house because I thought that he might have slept in. I made my way up the beach, kicking the sand and decided I might as well try his house which wasn't far away from the beach.

I knocked on Embry's door and his mum answered. "Bella? Embry has gone out."

My brows furrowed. "Oh? We were supposed to meet up. Where is he?"

"He's with a friend. He might have just forgotten that you were meeting up." She smiled sympathetically. "I'll tell him you came by."

I simply nodded and headed off in the direction of Sam's house where I knew most of the pack would be- it was where they always hung out. As I got closer I could hear the chatter of Paul, Jacob and Jared. Knowing that Jared was going to be there made me a little less irritated and confused as to why Embry was with a friend and not me and a bit more excited. I didn't understand it.

I then realized with three of the wolves there that it could have only been Quill and Sam he was with but Sam was out in Port Angeles doing something for Emily and Quill was most likely patrolling. Maybe Embry was patrolling too and it was a last minute decision.

I walked inside, knowing there was no need to knock and they would already have heard me.

"Bella!" Emily explained when I wandered into the kitchen as she swatted Jacob's hand away from a blueberry muffin. "Save some for Bella- you've already had 5!"

I smiled as I looked over to Jared who was looking at me with a small smile on his face. "I'm not hungry."

"Now can I have some more?" Jacob begged as he stuck is bottom lip out.

Emily sighed and handed him the basket before busying herself in the kitchen. "Boys, I swear you will eat my kitchen dry!"

The three boys grinned.

I bit my lip. "Is Embry patrolling?"

From the corner of my eye I could see Jared going ridged at the mention of his name. Weird.

Paul was the one to answer: "No, it's just Quill that is patrolling. We thought he was with you."

I shook my head and took a seat between the two of them. "No, we were meant to meet up but he didn't show up so I went to his house. His mum said he was with a friend but I thought that meant he would be patrolling."

They shrugged and shook their head.

"Come to think of it, Embry hasn't been answering our text and phone calls." Jake spoke up as he shoved another muffin in his mouth and I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Jared who was looking at his half eaten muffin. "You haven't spoken at all, what's up?"

Jared looked up and smiled softly. "I was just thinking."

Quill and Sam turned up half an hour later and stated that they didn't know where Embry was either and even tried to call a couple of times- with no such luck. So for the rest of the afternoon, we decided to watch movies and Embry never turned up. Paul and I texted him a few times but he never replied and it wasn't until we were in the middle of the fourth film that he came tumbling in. I was situated between Paul and Jacob, Jared leaning against my legs.

He looked dishevelled and a little dazed but I brushed it off, I was concerned, confused and a little bit pissed off as I stood up. "Where have you been Embry? We were meant to meet up at La Push beach but you never showed up so I went to your house and your mum told me you were with some friends so I presumed you were either patrolling or had gone to Emily's and forgotten to come and meet me, but you weren't there either. You haven't answered any of our texts or phone calls."

Embry's face turned into a look of guilt as he stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet, everyone was now looking at us. "I…I got distracted"

I arched an eyebrow. "What did you get distracted with?"

"A girl." His voice was barely a whisper but everyone could hear what he had said and suddenly I could feel my blood begin to boil.

"You were distracted by a _girl_ on your way to meet your girlfriend?" I cried out, feeling my hands begin to sweat.

"Well… yes. I… Imprinted Bella." He looked up at me, apology written in his eyes.

"What's imprinting?" I spat out through clenched teeth. By the sounds in the room- murmured 'oh shit's and 'uh-oh's, I didn't like the sound of imprinting.

"It's when…" Embry paused, presumably thinking of how to word it, before continuing his explanation, "… a wolf looks into the eyes of a girl and meets his perfect match, his sole-mate and nothing matters but her. It's not gravity that holds you down, it's her. You'd do anything for her. I'm sorry Bella."

I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces, and the whole in my heart that was once there from the Cullens begin to form. I could feel my throat closing up as I chocked out. "I… you all lied to me. You're worse than the Cullens."

"We didn't want you to get upset over it Bella and I didn't want to ruin your happiness." Embry tried to reason.

"I don't need my decisions made for me. I can choose what I do with my life. Not you. Did you ever think that I had a right to know?" I spat out.

With that out I barged past Embry, the tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran towards my truck but I was stopped by a large hand. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I tugged my arm free.

"Bella." It was Paul, the person who I had found to be like a brother to me. "Please listen to me."

"Why should I Paul? You all lied to me. You fucking lied to me. You were supposed to be my family. But you betrayed me, worse than the Cullens ever did. Did you not think that I was fed up of being treated like someone who was fragile and needed decisions made for me?" I growled as the traitorous tears fell down my cheeks. The whole where my heart was moments ago was aching, worse than it had ever done before and I clutched at it with my hands.

"Because we wanted to tell you Bella, but we couldn't. We physically couldn't." Paul told me as he walked over and pulled me into his arms and hugged me close.

I tried to pull away as much as I could, I wriggled and squirmed but no matter how hard I tried he just held me so I gave up and rested against him. "Explain."

"Embry got Sam to Alpha order us not to tell you. That means no matter how hard we try, we can't disobey." Paul sounded sincere and I knew he was telling the truth.

"I believe you, but what about Sam?" I frowned. "He didn't need to."

"But he wanted to Bella. He was the only person to witness what you were like when Edward left you, apart from Charlie. He was so affected by it Bella- more than he lets on and he couldn't bear for you to be crushed like that again. He may have not thought about his actions Bella, but he did it because he cared about you. He regrets it so much." He whispered. "We're all here for you Bell's, we're pissed at Embry for what he did to you."

I nodded and just held onto him; relieved that I had the rest of the pack on my side and that made it a whole lot better. I'd survive.

**Hey guys, long time no see! I finally got round to writing more! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; in all honesty I had writer's block with this chapter and I've been busy updating my other stories and studying for my exams. But I think I'm back on this for good since I no longer intend school and have at least 3 months of spare time on my hands- so look for more frequent upgrades. **

**PS I had a review from an anon saying that my grammar was a little off and I apologize for my bad grammar in the past- I've recently been diagnosed with dyslexia so that was the main reason for that and the fact that I never really read it twice. But I am improving **


	9. Important bout fan fics being deleted

This part here is important so please read: 

Guys I really want you to read this. I know this is not a chapter and I'm sorry for that but I've been hearing from some authors that fan fics are being deleted with out warning by thosewhomustnotbearguedwith and I'm fearing my fan fics will be deleted as so many are. So if any of my stories are taken down I am going to publish my stories on tumblr at the moment and by next chapter I hope to have found a better blog sight. My tumblr blogs are: herromeoandhisjuliet, burningashesmeltingice and confusinglovecircle. Type those links into the search bar after Tumblr (without spaces). Also if you have trouble finding it, you can email me on here but I'm more available on my twitter: MrsLautnerMeraz, so if you could follow me on twitter and send me a DM. I really didn't want to resort to this and for now I am safe but there is a large possibility it can be taken down. I'm going to be emailing my past reviews a message telling them this just to be sure you all get this.

I would also like to add my own opinion on this because I think it is quite, utterly ridiculous. If they were to delete an author's fic, they should at least inform them before doing so or politely ask for them to do so- most authors will oblige and then if not, resort to forceful action. Also, if you were to delete our work we would have no forward warning and therefore those who have lost files or files that have been deleted will have lost their story. Fortunately I have been warned beforehand from some authors and have had to take an hour out of my free time (which I have very little of) to labour over finding any of the chapters from my stories since my computer has lost many of them from crashing. I had only found a few and had to resort to flicking through my fan fics and copy and pasting and then sorting them into organized files and then creating a new tumblr for my fanfics and then going to find a new blog that would, for me, be better than tumblr which I have yet to complete. Believe me, this was not a joyful task and now I've had to waste another half an hour, one in which I could be writing another chapter, writing this note. I really don't see the point of this effort. I believe that it is as easy as creating an MA button and if you really are worried about children deeming themselves older than they are then that is not something to your concern. Their parents are the ones that are at fault for even letting them read an adult fan fiction or not looking over their stories. I think you will loose many readers, many writers and therefore a lot of money as the adult age group is the most popular. So please, it would be much more beneficial for us if you would create this.

This part here is important, so please read:

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

Marine76

AliceCullen444

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT

….

Thank you for taking time to read this author's note, I know it has been a long one but it is necessary.


	10. one final important note

One final note before I continue with my stories. I would like to inform you that I have also created a tumblr for my new story 'Elephant in the room'- I have chosen plot 1 and will there for go onto write the more sexual contents on tumblr. But for the actual story it will be written on fanfiction. As for the other stories, I'm thinking of doing the same, although two of the stories do have a little lemon in it which I am sure will be fine. So the stories are staying up on fanfiction, but all the MA rated stuff will be going onto my blogs. I will notify you for when the MA rated stuff is happening Thank you for your patience and I am extremely sorry for this confusion.

Remember my tumblrs are as followed: Tumblr burningashesmeltingice, Tumblr herromeohisjuliet tumlr confusinglovecircle and for the new story the tumblr is tumlr Elephantintheroom44 And now the stories shall commence!


End file.
